interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/v
va v :1 ga, gaat, gaan (O.T.T. en GEB W van vader) :2 zal, zult, zullen (HULPv van de TOEK TIJD) Vaal sub n pr :1 Vaal (rivier) vacante adj :1 vacant, onbezet, vrij, open :posto -- = vacante betrekking, vacature :appartamento -- = leegstaand appartement :sede -- = vacante zetel vacantia sub :1 vacature, vacante post :plenar un -- = een vacature vervullen :2 --s = vakantie :--s estive/de estate = zomervakantie :--s paschal/de pascha = paasvakantie :--s de pentecoste = pinkstervakantie :--s de natal = kerstvakantie :--s scholar = schoolvakantie :--s active = doe-vakantie :--s parlamentari = reces (van het parlement) :--s non pagate = onbetaalde vakantie :casa de --s = vakantiehuis :colonia de --s = vakantiekolonie :pais de --s = vakantieland :tempore/saison (F)/periodo de --s = vakantieperiode/tijd/seizoen :curso de --s = vakantiecursus :campo de --s = vakantiekamp :scalonar le --s = de vakanties spreiden vacar v :1 vacant/onbezet/open zijn, open staan :2 vakantie hebben vacca sub :1 koe :butyro de -- = echte boter :lacte de -- = koemelk :carne de -- = rundvlees :corno de -- = koehoorn :ubere de -- = koeie-uier :stabulo de/pro --s = koeiestal :mercato de --s = koemarkt :-- a/de lacte = melkkoe :-- a ingrassiar = mestkoe :-- marin = zeekoe :-- sacrate = heilige koe :2 koeleder, rundleer + vaccaria sub :1 BOTANICAn -- parviflor = hazenbek, koekruid, wilde weit, doorblad vaccheria sub :1 koestal :2 zuivelboerderij vacchero sub :1 koeherder, koehoeder vaccin adj :1 van de koe, koe... :lacte -- = koemelk + vaccinabile adj :1 inentbaar vaccinal adj :1 MEDICINA vaccinaal, vaccinatie... :symptomas -- = vaccinale verschijnselen :reaction -- = vaccinale reactie vaccinar v :1 vaccineren, inenten :-- un infante = een kind inenten :-- un persona contra le febre typhoide = iemand inenten tegen buiktyphus vaccination sub :1 MEDICINA vaccinatie, inenting :-- obligatori = verplichte vaccinatie :-- antivariolic/contra le variola = pokkeninenting :-- antirabic = inenting tegen hondsdolheid :-- antituberculose/contra le tuberculose (-osis) = vaccinatie tegen tuberculose :methodo de -- = vaccinatiemethode :reaction de -- = vaccinatiereactie :certificato de -- = vaccinatiebewijs, pokkenbriefje vaccinator sub :1 MEDICINA vaccinateur, inenter :2 instrument waarmee men vaccineert + vaccinia sub :1 koepokken + vacciniaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA bosbesachtigen vaccinic adj :1 vaccinaal, vaccinatie... + vaccinifere adj :1 MEDICINA koepokstof dragend, vaccinifeer + vaccinio sub :1 BOTANICA bosbes :-- macrocarpe = lepeltjesheide :-- uliginose = rijsbes :gelea de --s = bosbessengelei :confitura/confectura de --s = bosbessenjam :succo de --s = bosbessensap vaccino sub :1 MEDICINA vaccin :-- antivariolic = pokkenprik :-- antipoliomyelitic = poliovaccin :-- antituberculose = tuberculosevaccin :-- antigrippal = griepvaccin, griepprik :-- antidiphteric = antidifterievaccin :-- antirabic = vaccin tegen hondsdolheid :-- antitetanic = vaccin tegen tetanus vaccinogene adj :1 MEDICINA entstof vormend, vaccinogeen + vaccinophobia sub :1 vaccinofobie + vaccinostilo sub :1 vaccinatiepen, vaccinelancet + vaccinotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA vaccinotherapie vacillamento sub :1 het wankelen, het waggelen, het schommelen :le -- de un barca = het schommelen van een bootje :2 het flikkeren, het flakkeren :3 FIGURATE onzekerheid, weifeling, aarzeling, besluiteloosheid + vacillante adj :1 wankelend, waggelend, onvast :passos -- = wankele/onvaste schreden :2 flikkerend :lumine/luce -- = flikkerlicht :flamma -- = flikkervlam :3 weifelend, aarzelend vacillar v :1 wankelen, waggelen, schommelen :-- super su gambas = wankelen op zijn benen :2 flikkeren, flakkeren :un candela que vacilla = een kaars die flikkert :3 FIGURATE onzeker zijn, weifelen, aarzelen vacillation sub :1 het wankelen, het waggelen, het schommelen :le -- de un barca = het schommelen van een bootje :2 het flikkeren, het flakkeren :-- de un flamma = flakkering van een vlam :3 FIGURATE onzekerheid, weifeling, aarzeling, besluiteloosheid :con --es ille lo ha admittite = hij gaf het schoorvoetend toe vacillatori adj :1 wankelend, waggelend, schommelend :2 flikkerend, flakkerend :3 FIGURATE weifelend, aarzelend vacuar v :1 ledigen, leeg maken :-- un cloaca = een riool leegzuigen :-- le cassa a litteras = de brievenbus lichten :-- con un coclear = uitlepelen :-- un ovo = een ei uitblazen + vacuation sub :1 Vide: evacuation vacue adj :1 ledig, leeg :nuce -- = loze noot :spatio -- = lege ruimte :parolas -- = holle woorden :slogans (A) -- = loze kreten :stomacho -- = holle maag vacuitate sub :1 ledigheid, leegheid, leegte vacuo sub :1 luchtledige ruimte, vacuüm :-- de Torricelli = vacuüm van Torricelli :-- juridic = rechtsvacuüm :-- politic = politiek vacuüm :-- in le mercato = gat in de markt :clausura sub -- = vaccuümsluiting :imballage sub -- = vacuümverpakking :imballate sub -- = vacuümverpakt :distillation sub -- = vacuümdistillatie :pumpa a/de -- = vacuümpomp :tubo a/de -- = vacuümbuis :vitro a/de -- = vacuümglas :lampa a/de -- = vacuümlamp :freno a/de -- = vacuumrem :crear/formar un -- = luchtledig maken :plenar un -- = een leegte opvullen :parlar in le -- = zwammen (in de ruimte) :ille lassa un grande -- = hij laat een grote leegte achter :cader in un -- = in een vacuüm terechtkomen + vacuolar adj :1 vacuole..., vacuolair :systema -- = vacuolair systeem :membrana -- = vacuolair membraan :degenerescentia -- = vacuolaire degeneratie vacuolo sub :1 BIOLOGIA holte, blaasje, vacuole :-- de gas = gasvacuole + vacuoma :1 BOTANICA vacuolair systeem, vacuoom + vacuometro sub :1 PHYSICA vacuümmeter vadabile adj :1 doorwaadbaar :un torrente facilemente -- = een gemakkelijk doorwaadbare bergbeek :rivo non -- = ondoorwaadbare beek + vadabilitate sub :1 doorwaadbaarheid vadar v :1 doorwaden :-- un fluvio = een rivier doorwaden :in iste puncto le -- es minus periculose = op dit punt is het doorwaden minder ge-vaarlijk vademecum sub :1 vademecum, naslagwerk(je) vader v :1 gaan :-- via = weggaan :-- in tram (A) = met de tram gaan :-- a terra = aan land gaan :-- a cavallo = paardrijden :-- al deriva = op drift gaan :-- de bucca a bucca = van mond tot mond gaan :-- contra (le) vento = de wind tegen hebben :-- curvate sub le peso de = gebukt gaan onder vado sub :1 doorwaadbare plaats, voord, wed, wad :passar/transversar un -- = een voord oversteken vagabundage sub :1 het zwerven, het rondzwerven, het ronddwalen, landloperij, vagebondage vagabundar v :1 zwerven, rondzwerven, ronddwalen, landlopen vagabunde adj :1 zwervend, rondzwervend, ronddolend, rondtrekkend, ronddwalend :animal -- = zwerfdier :can -- = zwerfhond :catto -- = zwerfkat :haber un existentia/vita -- = een zwerversbestaan hebben vagabundo sub :1 zwerver, landloper, vagebond vagar v :1 ronddolen, zwerven, rondzwerven, ronddwalen vage adj :1 ronddolend, rondzwervend :2 vaag, onbepaald, onduidelijk, onbestemd, wazig :indicio -- = vage aanwijzing :inquietude -- = vage ongerustheid :tristessa -- = onbestemde treurigheid :contornos -- = wazige omtrekken vagina sub :1 ANATOMIA vagina, schede :inflammation del -- = schedeontsteking :irrigation del -- = schedespoeling vaginal adj :1 ANATOMIA vaginaal, schede... :frottis -- = vagina-uitstrijkje :speculo -- = vaginaalspeculum :vento/pedito -- = schedewind :mucosa -- = vaginaal slijmvlies :inflammation -- = vaginale ontsteking :prolapso -- = lijfbieden :haber un hemorrhagia -- = een vaginale bloeding hebben, vloeien + vaginectomia sub :1 MEDICINA vaginectomie vaginismo sub :1 schedekramp, vaginisme vaginitis sub :1 MEDICINA schedeontsteking, vaginitis + vaginoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA vaginoscopie + vaginoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA vaginoscoop + vaginovulvar adj :1 vaginovulvair, vulgovaginaal + vagir v :1 schreien, krijten (van zuigeling) + vagotonia sub :1 MEDICINA vagotonie vaina sub :1 schede, foedraal, koker :-- tendinose = peesschede :-- de cultello = messchede :-- de parapluvia = paraplufoedraal :-- de revolver (A) = revolvertas :-- de plumbo = loodmantel, loodomhulsel :mitter le spada in le -- = het zwaard in de schede steken vainero sub :1 maker van scheden + valache adj :1 Walachijs + Valachia sub n pr :1 Walachije + valacho sub :1 Walachijer valdese adj :1 van de Waldenzen valdese sub :1 Waldenz, Waldenzer + valdesian adj :1 RELIGION Waldenzisch + valdesianismo sub :1 RELIGION leer van de Waldenzen + valdesiano sub :1 RELIGION Waldenzer Valdo sub n pr :1 Valdo vale! interj :1 vaarwel! + Valencia sub n pr :1 Valencia + valencian adj :1 Valenciaans + valenciano sub :1 Valenciaan :2 (dialect) Valenciaans valente adj :1 dapper, onverschrokken, heldhaftig, onversaagd, moedig, koen :resistentia -- = dappere weerstand :resister valentemente al inimico = dapper weerstand bieden tegen de vijand valentia sub :1 dapperheid, onverschrokkenheid, heldhaftigheid, moed, onversaagdheid, koenheid :acto de -- = moedige daad :2 CHIMIA valentie, waardigheid :electron de -- = valentie-elektron :-- partial = partiële valentie :banda de -- = valentieband :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA valentie :-- morphologic = morfologische valentie + valentinite sub :1 GEOLOGIA valentiniet valer v :1 waard zijn :le cosa non vale le pena = het is de moeite niet waard :facer -- se = zich doen gelden :besonio de facer -- se = geldingsdrang :-- como norma = als norm gelden :in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti (punctos) = in het kaartspel tellen de heer en de vrouw voor twintig :(punten) :2 evenveel waard zijn (als) :3 moedig zijn + valeriana sub :1 BOTANICA valeriaan :-- sambucifolie = vliervaleriaan :(tinctura de) -- = valeriaantinctuur :-- officinal = koortswortel :extracto de -- = valeriaanextract :aqua de -- = valeriaanwater + valerianaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA valerianaceae, valerianaceeën, valeriaanfamilie + valerianella sub :1 BOTANICA veldsla + valerianic adj :1 CHIMIA valeriaan... :acido -- = valeriaanzuur + valeta sub :1 (dans) valeta valetude sub :1 gezondheidstoestand valetudinar adj :1 ziekelijk, sukkelend, met een zwakke gezondheid :vetulo -- = ziekelijke grijsaard valetudinario sub :1 iemand met een zwakke gezondheid, sukkelaar valge adj :1 met o-benen + valgo sub :1 MEDICINA valgusstand (voetafwijking) Valhalla sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Walhalla validar v :1 geldig maken, geldig verklaren, bekrachtigen, valideren :-- un contracto = een contract geldig verklaren :-- un accusation = een beschuldiging staven validation sub :1 geldigheidsverklaring, bekrachtiging, validatie :-- de un testamento = gerechtelijke verificatie van een testament valide adj :1 gezond, krachtig, valide :2 (rechts)geldig, valabel, valide :argumentos -- = valide argumenten :passaporto -- = geldig paspoort :iste regula non es -- hic = deze regel geldt hier niet :isto non es -- pro le riccos = dat gaat niet op voor de rijken validitate sub :1 kracht, gezondheid :-- mental = geestelijke gezondheid :2 (rechts)geldigheid, validiteit :-- legal = rechtsgeldigheid :termino de -- = geldigheidstermijn :periodo/durata/duration de -- = geldigheidsduur :-- de un billet = geldigheid van een kaartje :-- de un passaporto = geldigheid(sduur) van een paspoort :facer prorogar le -- de un passaporto = een paspoort laten verlengen :-- del test = validiteit van de test :de -- permanente = blijvend geldig :dar -- a = valideren :controlar/verificar le -- de = op geldigheid controleren + valina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA valine valise sub FRANCESE :1 (hand)koffer, valies, reistas + valium sub :1 valium valkyria sub :1 walkure vallar v :1 omgeven met een wal/vestingmuur, omwallen vallata sub :1 vallei vallation sub :1 het omgeven met een wal/vestingmuur :2 omwalling, wal, vestingmuur valle sub :1 dal :lilio del --s = lelietje der dalen :-- fluvial = rivierdal :-- glaciari/glacial = gletsjerdal :-- de montania = bergdal :-- sic = droogdal :-- transverse/transversal = dwarsdal :-- lateral = zijdal :-- longitudinal = lengtedal :per montes e per --s = over bergen en dalen, langs berg en dal :FIGURATE -- de lacrimas = :tranendal :a -- = stroomafwaarts vallea sub :1 vallei, dal :-- del Nil = Nijlvallei :-- transverse/transversal = dwarsdal :-- longitudinal = lengtedal :-- de miseria = jammerdal :-- de lacrimas = tranendal :-- glaciari/glacial = gletsjerdal :-- fluvial = rivierdal + valletto sub :1 lijfknecht, (persoonlijke) bediende + vallisneria sub :1 BOTANICA vallisneria vallo sub :1 wal, omwalling, vestingmuur + vallota sub :1 BOTANICA :-- speciose = septemberlelie valor sub :1 waarde :-- nutritive/energetic = voedingswaarde :-- auro = goudwaarde :-- liminal = drempelwaarde :-- de usage = gebruikswaarde :-- locative = huurwaarde :-- pecuniari/monetari = geldswaarde :-- nominal/contabile = boekwaarde :-- approximative = approximatieve waarde :-- genetic = genetische waarde :--es moral = morele waarden :-- combattive/militar = gevechtswaarde :-- artistic = kunstwaarde :-- affective/emotive = gevoelswaarde :-- esthetic = schoonheidswaarde :-- effective = effectieve waarde :-- symbolic = symbolische waarde :-- sonor/phonetic = klankwaarde :ECONOMIA -- marginal = grenswaarde :-- residual/residuari = residuwaarde, restwaarde :-- de substitution/de reimplaciamento = vervangingswaarde :-- absolute = absolute waarde :-- numeric/numeral = numerieke waarde :-- nominal/intrinsec de un moneta = nominale/intrinsec de un moneta :-- fiduciari = fiduciaire waarde :-- fictive = aangenomen waarde :-- inestimabile = onschatbare waarde :-- vital = levenswaarde :-- litterari de un obra = literaire waarde van en werk :judicamento de -- = waardeoordeel :determination del -- = waardebepaling :scala de --es = waardeschaal :sin -- = waardeloos :nulle e sin -- = nul en generlei waarde :-- de bursa = beurswaarde :-- de taxation = taxatiewaarde :-- del die = dagwaarde :perder su -- = zijn waarde verliezen :perder de su -- = aan waarde inboeten :guardar su -- = zijn waarde houden :prestar/attachar {sj} -- a un cosa = waarde aan iets hechten :estimar un cosa in su juste -- = iets naar waarde schatten :2 waardepapier, effect :-- transferibile = transferabel waardepapier :bursa de --es = effectenbeurs :commercio de --es = effectenhandel :commerciante de --es = effectenhandelaar :compra de --es = effectenaankoop :angulo del --es = effectenhoek :transaction de --es = effectentransactie :banca de --es = effectenbank :mercato de --es = effectenmarkt :3 moed, dapperheid, durf, koenheid :le -- me abandona = de moed ontzinkt me :isto testifica de su -- = dat getuigt van zijn moed valorisar v :1 valoriseren, de waarde verhogen van :-- un terreno = de waarde van een terrein verhogen valorisation sub :1 valorisatie, verhoging van de waarde valorose adj :1 dapper, moedig :acto -- = moedige daad :comportar se valorosemente = zich moedig gedragen + valorositate sub :1 dapperheid, moed + valsar v :1 walsen, dansen + valsator sub :1 iemand die de wals danst, walser + valse sub :1 MUSICA ARTE DE DANSA wals :--s de Johann Strauss = walsen van Johann Strauss :musica de -- = walsmuziek :figura de -- = walsfiguur :movimento de -- = walstempo :mesura de -- = walsmaat :compositor de --s = walscomponist :in rhythmo de -- = in walsmaat valuta sub :1 (gelds)waarde :2 FINANCIAS muntsoort, valuta :-- national = nationale valuta :-- debile = zwakke valuta :-- forte = sterke valuta :-- stabile = stabiele valuta :-- convertibile = inwisselbare valuta :convertibilitate de --s = onderlinge inwisselbaarheid van valutas valutar v :1 schatten, waarderen, taxeren :-- un casa = een huis taxeren :-- le damnos = de schade taxeren valutation sub :1 schatting, waardering, taxering, taxatie :-- de un casa = taxatie van een huis :-- prudente = voorzichtige schatting valva sub :1 één van de delen van een peul/van een vouwdeur, één van de schelpen van een schelpdier :--s de un concha = kleppen van een schelp :2 klep, ventiel, kraan :-- de aere = luchtklep :-- de alarma = alarmklep :-- de securitate = veiligheidsklep :-- de flottator = vlotterklep :-- de admission = inlaatklep :-- de escappamento = uitlaatklep :-- de clausura = afsluitklep :apertura del -- = klepopening valvar adj :1 klep... BOTANICA :dehiscentia -- = openspringen met een klep valvassor sub :1 HISTORIA achterleenman valvate adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA klep... + valviforme adj :1 klepvormig valvula sub :1 ANATOMIA klep(vlies) :--s cardiac/del corde = hartkleppen :-- venose = aderklep :2 klep, spon, stop, tap, kraan, ventiel :-- de securitate = veiligheidsklep :-- de pumpa = pompklep :-- de pression = drukventiel :-- de superpression = overdrukventiel :-- de aspiration = zuigklep/ventiel :-- de vapor = stoomklep :-- de admission = inlaatklep :-- de escappamento = uitlaatklep :-- de strangulation = smoorklep :-- de aere = luchtklep :-- a duo vias = tweewegskraan :-- de un pneu (F) de bicycletta = ventiel van een fietsband :-- de un matras pneumatic = ventiel van een luchtbed :tubetto pro le -- = ventielslangetje :adjustar le -- = de kleppen bijstellen :3 RADIO, ELECTRICITATE buis, lamp :-- de amplification = versterkerbuis valvular adj :1 ANATOMIA etc., valvulair, klep... + valvulectomia sub :1 MEDICINA wegneming van een hartklep vamos sub :1 laten wij gaan! :2 FUNCTION GRAMMATICAL hulpww. voor het uitdrukken van de toekomst of de nabije toekomst :3 FUNCTION GRAMMATICAL hulpww voor de vorming van de GEBIEDENDE WIJS :-- entrar! = laten wij naar binnen gaan! + vamp sub ANGLESE :1 vamp (verleidelijke vrouw) vampir sub :1 FOLKLORE bloedzuigend nachtspook :2 ZOOLOGIA vampier :3 FIGURATE uitzuiger, woekeraar + vampiric adj :1 vampierachtig vampirismo sub :1 vampirisme, geloof aan bloedzuigende nachtspoken :2 FIGURATE uitbuiting, afpersing van adj :1 ijdel, vruchteloos, nutteloos, vergeefs :effortio/tentativa -- = vergeefse poging :in -- = tevergeefs, voor niets :tote le effortios ha essite in -- = alle inspanningen bleven tevergeefs :2 ijdel, ongegrond, hol, leeg :parola -- = hol/leeg woord :3 ijdel, verwaand + vanadic adj :1 CHIMIA vanadium... :acido -- = vanadiumzuur + vanadinite sub :1 GEOLOGIA vanadiniet + vanadium sub :1 CHIMIA vanadium (element 23) + vanda sub :1 BOTANICA vanda vandale adj :1 HISTORIA Vandaals, van de Vandalen :invasion -- = invasie van de Vandalen :2 vernielzuchtig, vandaals vandalic adj :1 HISTORIA Vandaals, van de Vandalen :barbaria -- = Vandaalse barbarij :2 vernielzuchtig, vandaals :destructiones -- = vandaalse vernielingen :actos -- = vernielzuchtige daden vandalismo sub :1 vandalisme, vernielzucht :actos de -- = baldadigheid :-- del juvenes = baldadigheid van de jeugd + vandalistic adj :1 vandalistisch vandalo sub :1 HISTORIA Vandaal :2 vernieler, vandaal + vanello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kievit :ovo de -- = kievitsei :nido de -- = kievitsnest :colliger ovos de -- = kievitseieren rapen + vanessa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vanessa, schoenlapper, dagpauwoog vangloria sub :1 ijdelheid, verwaandheid, opschepperij vangloriar v :1 -- se = zich beroemen (op), opscheppen (over), prat gaan (op), pochen :(op) vangloriose adj :1 ijdel, verwaand, opschepperig vanguarda sub :1 MILITAR voorhoede (anque FIGURATE) :combatto de -- = voorhoedegvecht :litteratura de -- = avantgarde-litteratuur :movimento de -- = avant-gardebeweging :film (A) de -- = avant-gardefilm :theatro de -- = avant-gardetheater/toneel + vanguardismo sub :1 avantgardisme + vanguardista sub :1 avantgardist + vanguardista adj :1 avantgardistisch vanilla sub :1 vanille (anque plant) :-- sucrate = vanillesuiker :crema dulce al -- = vanillevla :extracto de -- = vanille-extract :gelato al -- = vanilleijs :gusto/sapor de -- = vanillesmaak :odor de -- = vanillegeur :fabrica de -- = vanillefabriek vanillate adj :1 vanille..., met vanillesmaak :chocolate {sj} -- = vanillechocola :sucro -- = vanillesuiker :pastisseria -- = vanillegebak vanillina sub :1 CHIMIA vanilline vanillismo sub :1 MEDICINA vanillevergiftiging vanitate sub :1 ijdelheid, nietigheid, vergankelijkheid :feria del -- = kermis der ijdelheid :demonio del -- = duivel der ijdelheid :BIBLIA -- del --s = ijdelheid der ijdelheden :2 ijdelheid, verwaandheid, zelfingenomenheid :flattar le -- de un persona = iemands ijdelheid strelen :-- impudente = schaamteloze ijdelheid/verwaandheid :-- injuriate = gekrenkte ijdelheid :ille es le -- personificate = hij is de personificatie van de ijdelheid vanitose adj :1 ijdel, verwaand, met zichzelf ingenomen :parolas -- = ijdele woorden vannar v :1 wannen + vannator sub :1 (koren)wanner vannatura sub :1 kaf vanno sub :1 (koren)wan :-- de tritico/de frumento = tarwewan :-- de avena = haverwan vantar v :1 roemen, prijzen, ophemelen :-- su merces = zijn koopwaar aanprijzen :-- su proprie meritos = zijn eigen verdiensten ophemelen :-- un grande/longe experientia = op een rijke ervaring bogen :-- se = zich beroemen (op), opscheppen (over), prat gaan (op), pochen :(op) + vantator sub :1 iemand die roemt/prijst/ophemelt vanteria sub :1 grootspraak, bluf, snoeverij vapor sub :1 damp, stoom, nevel :-- aquee/de aqua = stoom, waterdamp :-- de mercurio = kwikdamp :-- de benzina/gasolina = benzinedamp :-- de carbon = kolendamp :-- sulfuree = zwaveldamp :-- pestilential = pestdamp/walm :-- consumite = afgewerkte stoom :--es toxic = giftige dampen :caldiera a/de -- = stoomketel :sibilo a -- = stoomfluit :prisa de -- = stoominlaat :valvula a -- = stoomklep :traction a -- = stoomtractie, stoomaandrijving :machina a/de -- = stoommachine :calefaction a/de/per -- = stoomverwarming :traino a -- = stoomtrein :tram (A)/tramway (A) a -- = stoomtram :nave/barca a/de -- = stoomboot/schip :rolo a -- = stoomwals :banio a/de -- = stoombad, zweetbad :locomotiva a -- = stoomlocomotief :navigation a -- = stoomvaart :pression/tension del -- = stoomdruk :a tote -- = op/met volle kracht :2 stoomboot/schip :-- a/de turbina = turbineboot :-- a/de rotas = raderschip/boot :compania de --es = stoomvaartmaatschappij + vaporimetro sub :1 dampmeter + vaporisabile adj :1 wat kan verdampen vaporisar v :1 (doen) verdampen, (doen) vervluchtigen :2 verstuiven vaporisation sub :1 verdamping, vervluchtiging :calor de -- = verdampingswarmte :2 verstuiving vaporisator sub :1 vaporisator, verstuiver, TECHNICA verdamper (van stoomgenerator) :-- de perfumo = parfumverstuiver vaporose adj :1 dampig, nevelig, wazig, vaag :celo -- = nevelige lucht :2 FIGURATE licht, doorzichtig, ijl vaporositate sub :1 dampigheid, wazigheid :2 FIGURATE lichtheid, doorzichtigheid, ijlheid var adj :1 met x-benen + varactor sub :1 varactor + varano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA varaan + varia sub :1 varia, mengelwerk variabile adj :1 veranderlijk, wisselvallig, onbestendig :tempore -- = veranderlijk weer :vento -- = veranderlijke wind :nebulositate -- = wisselend bewolkt :2 wisselend, verschillend, variabel, veranderlijk :budget -- = variabel budget :resultatos -- = wisselvallige resultaten :horarios -- = glijdende/variabele werktijden :lentes a foco -- = lenzen met variabele focus :costos -- = variabele kosten :transformator -- = regeltransformator :animales a temperatura -- = koudbloedige dieren + variabile sub :1 MATHEMATICA variabile, veranderlijke grootheid :-- dependente = afhankelijke variabele :-- independente = onafhankelijk variabele :-- continue = continu-variabele :-- discontinue = discontinu-variabele :-- stochastic = stochastische variabele :-- apparente = schijnvariabele :-- controlate = gecontroleerde variabele :-- local = lokale variabele variabilitate sub :1 variabiliteit, veranderlijkheid, wisselvalligheid, onbestendigheid :-- genetic = genetische variabiliteit :-- del tempore = onbestendigheid van het weer variante adj :1 afwijkend variante sub :1 afwijkende lezing/vorm/spelling, etc., variant :--s graphic de un parola = grafische varianten van een woord :MATHEMATICA -- combinatori = :combinatorische variant :-- linguistic = taalvariant :--es dialectal = dialectische varianten :--es stilistic = stilistische varianten :-- del media = afwijking van het gemiddelde + variantia sub :1 variantie :ECONOMIA, BIOLOGIA analyse (-ysis) del -- = varantie-analyse variar v :1 veranderen, veranderlijk/verschillend zijn, variëren :le precios varia de cento a mille florinos = de prijzen lopen van honderd tot duizend gulden :le temperatura de ebullition varia con le pression = de kooktemperatuur varieert met de druk :2 afwisselen, afwisseling/variatie brengen in, variaties maken op, variëren :pro -- = voor de variatie/afwisseling variate adj :1 afwisselend, gevariëerd :programma -- = gevariëerd/bont programma :vita -- = afwisselend leven :MUSICA thema -- = thema met variaties :2 uiteenlopend, verschillend :3 veelkleurig, bont variation sub :1 verandering, afwisseling, spreiding, schommeling, variatie :MUSICA --es super un thema = variaties op een thema :MUSICA thema con --es = thema met variaties :--es de temperatura = temperatuurschommelingen :-- de precio = prijsschommeling :-- de lumine/de luce = lichtschakering :-- biologic = biologische variatie :BIOLOGIA -- discontinue = sprongvariatie :MATHEMATICA --es concomitante = gelijktijdige veranderingen :MATHEMATICA calculo del --es = differentiaalrekening :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- combinatori = combinatore variatie :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- accentual = accentverschuiving :STATISTICA coefficiente de -- = spreidingscoëfficiënt :ECONOMIA analyse (-ysis) de --es = variantie-analyse + variator sub :1 instrument dat regelt en controleert :-- de velocitate = snelheidsregelaar, toerenregelaar :-- de phase = faseregelaar :-- de tension = spanningsregelaar varice sub :1 MEDICINA spatader :--s al ano = aambeien varicella sub :1 MEDICINA waterpokken varicocele sub :1 MEDICINA scrotumspatader, zakaderbreuk varicose adj :1 MEDICINA spatader..., spataderachtig :vena -- = spatader varie adj :1 verschillend, uiteenlopend, gevariëerd :2 verscheiden, talrijk, divers :-- vices = meerdere keren :in -- aspectos = in menig opzicht :3 veranderlijk, onbestendig + variegate adj :1 gespikkeld, gevlekt + varietal adj :1 BIOLOGIA variëteits... varietate sub :1 afwisseling, verandering, variatie :2 verscheidenheid, diversiteit :-- de colores = kleurschakering :-- de culturas = verscheidenheid aan culturen :-- selecte de plattos deliciose = keur van lekkernijen :un grande -- de precios = een grote verscheidenheid aan prijzen :grande -- de modellos = grote keus aan modellen :3 BIOLOGIA variëteit, (onder)soort :4 spectaculo de --s = varietévoorstelling :theatro de --s = varietétheater :numero de -- = variéténummer :compania de --s = variétégezelschap :artista de --s = variété-artiest :programma de --s = variétéprogramma variola sub :1 MEDICINA pokken :-- nigre = pestpokken :-- minor = kafferpokken, alastrim :marca de -- = pokput :marcate per le -- = pokdalig :vaccination contra le -- = koepokinenting :epidemia de -- = pokkenepidemie :vaccinar un persona contra le -- = iemand tegen de pokken inenten :disfigurate per le -- = door de pokken misvormd variolar adj :1 MEDICINA pokken... + variolate adj :1 pokdalig, mottig + variolato sub :1 pokkenlijder variolic adj :1 MEDICINA pokken... :eruption -- = pokkeneruptie :virus -- = pokkenvirus :epidemia -- = pokkenepidemie + variolite sub :1 MINERALOGIA varioliet, poksteen varioloide sub :1 MEDICINA windpokken variolose adj :1 van de pokken, pokken..., aan pokken lijdend, met de pokken besmet + varioloso sub :1 pokkenpatiënt + variometro sub :1 TECHNICA variometer, stijgsnelheidsmeter varion sub :1 witvis + varmetro sub :1 varmeter Varsovia sub n pr :1 Warschau + varsovian adj :1 Warschaus + varsoviano sub :1 Warschauer vascello :1 vaartuig, schip :-- intergalactic = ruimteschip vascular adj :1 BIOLOGIA vaat..., vasculair :texito -- = vaatweefsel :plantas -- = vaatplanten :systema -- = vaatstelsel :pariete --- = vaatwand :membrana -- = vaatvlies :cellula -- = vaatcel :crampo/spasmo -- = vaatkramp :maladia -- = vaatziekte :dilatation -- = vaatverwijding :affection -- = vaataandoening :chirurgia -- = vaatchirurgie + vascularisar v :1 BIOLOGIA vasculariseren + vascularisate adj :1 BIOLOGIA met veel vaten + vascularisation sub :1 BIOLOGIA vascularisatie, vaatvorming vascularitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA het vasculair zijn, vatenrijkdom :2 BIOLOGIA vaatstelsel vasculo sub :1 vat, bus :-- pro/a conservas = inmaakpot :2 botaniseertrommel :3 BIOLOGIA (bloed)vat, vat (in planten) :-- abdominal = ruggevat :-- lymphatic = lymfevat :-- tracheal = luchtpijpvat :constriction del --s sanguinee = vernauwing van de bloedvaten vasculose adj :1 BIOLOGIA etc., vaat..., vaatrijk + vasectomia sub :1 MEDICINA vasectomie, operatieve verwijdering van de zaadleiders vaselina :1 vaseline :potto de -- = vaselinepot :unctar con -- = met vaseline insmeren + vaselinar v :1 met vaseline insmeren + vasiforme adj :1 buisvormig :2 vaasvormig vaso sub :1 vat :--s communicante = communicerende vaten :-- sanguinee/sanguinari = bloedvat :-- lymphatic = lymfevat :--s afferente = afferente vaten :-- de expansion = expansievat :-- de haurir = hoosvat :2 vaas, pot :-- a/de flores = bloemenvaas, bloempot :-- de onice = onyxvaas :-- de nocte = po :-- campaniforme = klokbeker :-- antique = antieke vaas :RELIGION -- de election = uitverkoren vat + vasoconstriction sub :1 MEDICINA vaatvernauwing + vasoconstrictive adj :1 MEDICINA vaatvernauwend + vasoconstrictor adj :1 MEDICINA vaatvernauwend + vasoconstrictor sub :1 MEDICINA vasoconstrictor (zenuw of stof met vaatvernauwende werking) + vasodepressor sub :1 MEDICINA vasodepressor + vasodilatation sub :1 MEDICINA vaatverwijding + vasodilatator adj :1 MEDICINA vaatverwijdend :nervos -- = vasodilatoren + vasodilatator sub :1 MEDICINA vasodilator (zenuw of stof met vaatverwijdende werking) + vasoligatura sub :1 MEDICINA vasoligatuur, bloedvatonderbinding + vasomotion sub :1 MEDICINA vasomotie vasomotor adj :1 ANATOMIA vasomotorisch :nervos -- = vasomotoren + vasopressina sub :1 MEDICINA vasopressine + vasotomia sub :1 MEDICINA vasotomie + vassalisar v :1 HISTORIA leenplichtig maken + vassalisation sub :1 HISTORIA het leenplichtig maken + vassalitate sub :1 HISTORIA leenplicht, staat van vazal vassallage sub :1 HISTORIA leenmanschap, vazalschap :deber de -- = vazallenplicht vassallo sub :1 HISTORIA leenman, vazal :-- felon = trouweloos leenman :--s del rege = leenmannen des konings :stato -- = vazalstaat vastar v :1 verwoesten vaste adj :1 uitgestrekt, groot, wijd, ruim :un -- assortimento = een ruim assortiment :un publico = een breed publiek :de -- proportiones = van grote afmetingen vastitate sub :1 uitgestrektheid, (enorme) omvang :le -- del mar = de uitgestrektheid van de zee vatican adj :1 Vaticaans :bibliotheca -- = Vaticaanse bibliotheek :Citate Vatican = Vaticaanstad :concilio -- = Vaticaans concilie + vaticanista sub :1 vaticanist, specialist inzake het Vaticaan Vaticano sub n pr :1 Vaticaanse heuvel :2 Vaticaan :Citate del -- = Vaticaanstad :pinacotheca del -- = pinacotheek van het Vaticaan + vaticinar v :1 voorspellen, waarzeggen, profeteren + vaticination sub :1 het waarzeggen, waarzegging, profetie + vaticinator sub :1 voorspeller, waarzegger, profeet, ziener + vaticinio sub :1 voorspelling, waarzegging, profetie vaudeville sub FRANCESE :1 vaudeville, luchtig blijspel + vaudevillista {oo} sub :1 vaudevillist, schrijver van vaudevilles vecte sub :1 koevoet, breekijzer, hefboom vector sub :1 drager, overbrenger (anque MEDICINA) :-- de cultura = cultuurdrager :2 MATHEMATICA vector :campo de --es = vectorveld :summa de --es = vectorsom :componentes de un -- = componenten van een vector :norma de un -- = norm van een vector :radio -- = voerstraal :divergentia de un -- = divergentie van een vector :-- de base = basisvector :--es coplanar = coplanaire vectoren :-- libere = vrije vector :-- axial = axiale vector :-- orthogonal = orthogonale vector :-- de curvatura = krommingsvector :-- de unda = golfvector :-- nulle = nulvector :-- covariante = covariante vector :-- contravariante = contravariante vector :-- magnetic = magnetische vector :-- del prime curvatura = vector van de eerste kromming :-- proprie/characteristic = eigenvector :-- de campo = veldvector :-- polar = polaire vector vectorial adj :1 MATHEMATICA vector..., vectorieel :calculo -- = vectoralgebra, vectorrekening :analyse (-ysis) -- = vectoranalyse :equation -- = vectorvergelijking :producto -- = vectorprodukt :diagramma -- = vectordiagram :summa -- = vectorsom :campo -- = vectorveld :spatio -- = vectorruimte + veda sub :1 RELIGION veda + vedic adj :1 RELIGION vedisch :lingua -- = vedische taal :periodo -- = vedische periode + vedismo sub :1 RELIGION vedisme vegetabile adj :1 plante(n)..., plantaardig :oleo -- = plantaardige olie :proteina -- = plante-eiwit :ebore -- = plante-ivoor :seta -- = plantezijde :sal -- = plantezout :acido -- = plantezuur vegetal adj :1 plante(n)..., plant..., plantaardig :oleo -- = plantaardige olie :butyro -- = plantenboter :texitos -- = plantaardige weefsels :fibra -- = plantenvezel :alimentos/nutrimento -- = plantaardig voedsel/voeding :productos -- = plantaardige produkten :odor -- = plantengeur :succo -- = plantensap :lacte -- = melksap :carbon -- = houtskool :cera -- = plantenwas :seta -- = plantenzijde :sal -- = plantenzout :acido -- = plantenzuur :pathologia -- = plantenziektenkunde :physiologia -- = plantenfysiologie :pigmento/colorante -- = plantenkleurstof :vita -- = plantenleven :resina -- = boomhars :proteina -- = planteneiwit :grassia -- = plantenvet :tapis (F)/tapete -- = plantendek/kleed, bodembedekking :specie -- = plantensoort :toxico/veneno -- = plantengif :mundo -- = plantenwereld :terra -- = teel/bladaarde :regno -- = plantenrijk :cellula -- = plantencel :ebore -- = plantenivoor :virologia -- = plantenvirologie vegetal sub :1 plant, gewas :morphologia del --es = plantenmorfologie :(a)melioration genetic de --es = plantenveredeling + vegetalismo sub :1 streng vegetarisme vegetar v :1 groeien (van planten) :2 vegeteren, een plantenleven leiden, verkommeren :-- in un empleo subalterne = vegeteren in een ondergeschikt baantje vegetarian adj :1 vegetarisch :restaurante/restaurant (F) -- = vegetarisch restaurant :hotel (F) -- = vegetariërshotel :cocina -- = vegetariërskeuken :recepta -- = vegetarisch recept :regime (F) -- = vegetarische leefwijze vegetarianismo sub :1 vegetarisme vegetariano sub :1 vegetariër + vegetarismo sub :1 vegetarisme vegetation sub :1 het vegeteren :2 vegetatie, plantengroei :-- arborescente/arboree = boomgroei :-- luxuriante/exuberante, exuberantia de -- = weelderige plantengroei :-- tropical = tropische vegetatie :-- steppic = steppevegetatie :-- ripicole = oeverbegroeiing :-- fungic = schimmelachtige groei :-- del deserto = woestijnvegetatie :zona de -- = plantengordel :limite del -- arborescente/arboree = boomgrens :3 MEDICINA vegetatie :--en adenoide = adenoïde vegetaties vegetative adj :1 vegetatief :fortia -- = groeikracht :BIOLOGIA functiones -- = vegetatieve functies :propagation/reproduction/multiplication -- = vegetatieve vermeerdering :systema nervose -- = vegetatief zenuwstelsel :vita -- = vegetatief leven vehemente adj :1 heftig, hevig, vurig, onstuimig :discurso -- = vurige rede vehementia sub :1 heftigheid, hevigheid, vuur, onstuimigheid :parlar con -- = heftig spreken vehicular adj :1 van het vervoer, vervoer... :parte -- del cammino = rijbaan :lingua -- = voertaal vehicular v :1 vervoeren, transporteren, overbrengen vehiculo sub :1 voertuig, vervoermiddel :-- spatial = ruimtevaartuig :-- a motor = motorvoertuig :-- amphibio = amfibievoertuig :-- a erucas = rupsvoertuig :2 middel om iets over te brengen (geluid/ziekte, etc.) :le lingua es le -- del pensata/pensamento = de taal is het voertuig der gedachten :3 PHARMACIA oplosmiddel, bindmiddel vela sub :1 zeil (van schip) :-- de cappa = stormzeil :-- major, grande -- = grootzeil :-- basse = onderzeil :-- de trinchetto = fokkezeil :-- anterior = voorzeil :-- latin = Latijns zeil :-- quadrate = razeil :--s tannate = getaande zeilen :vela de -- = loggerzeil :tela a -- = zeildoek (weefsel voor zeilen) :planca a/de -- = zeilplank :yacht (A) a/de --s = zeiljacht :barca a/de --(s) = zeilboot :nave a/de --(s) = zeilschip :schola de -- = zeilschool :facer -- = (uit)zeilen, (uit)varen :poner al/prender le -- = onder zeil gaan :esser sub -- = onder zeil zijn :a plen -- = met volle zeilen :navigar a -- = zeilen :navigation a -- = zeilvaart :displicar le --s = de zeilen losgooien :altiar le --s = de zeilen hijsen :abassar le --s = de zeilen strijken :le abassamento del --s = het strijken van de zeilen velar adj :1 ANATOMIA, PHONETICA velair :consonante -- = velaire medeklinker velar v :1 (ver)sluieren, verhullen (anque FIGURATE) :-- su nuditate = zijn naaktheid verhullen :-- le veritate = de waarheid verhullen velario sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN tent + velarisar v :1 PHONETICA velariseren, een velaar karakter geven + velarisation sub :1 PHONETICA velarisering + velate adj :1 versluierd :con allusiones/in terminos -- = in bedekte termen/bewoordingen + veleria sub :1 zeilmakerij :2 zeilmakersvak :3 zeilmakerswerk velero sub :1 zeilmaker :utensiles de -- = zeilmakersgereedschap :filo de -- = zeilmakersgaren :alesna de -- = zeilmakerpriem :aco/agulia de -- = zeilmakersnaald velia sub :1 het waken, waak, het wakker zijn :stato de -- = waaktoestand :-- funebre = dodenwacht :nocte de -- = doorwaakte nacht veliar v :1 waken, wakker zijn, opblijven :2 waken (voor/over), zorgen (voor), passen (op), de wacht hebben, waakzaam :zijn veliero sub :1 zeilschip/boot :-- a/de duo mastes = tweemaster + velleitate sub :1 velleïteit velo sub :1 sluier (anque FIGURATE) :-- nuptial = bruidsluier :-- de lucto = rouwfloers, rouwsluier :-- de gaza = gazen sluier :-- de bruma/de nebula = nevelsluier :-- del palato = velum, zachte verhemelte :ECCLESIA -- humeral = schoudervelum :sub le -- del nocte = onder de sluier van de nacht :sub le -- del amicitate = onder de dekmantel van de vriendschap :prender le -- = de sluier aannemen :un -- circum le luna = een sluier rond de maan :jectar un -- super un cosa = een sluier over iets werpen veloce adj :1 snel, vlug, rap :manos -- de un pianista = rappe handen van een pianist velocifero sub :1 HISTORIA (snel)diligence :2 HISTORIA velocipede + velocimetria sub :1 snelheidsmeting velocimetro sub :1 snelheidsmeter velocipede sub :1 HISTORIA velocipede :2 JOCO fiets velocipedista sub :1 HISTORIA velocipedist :2 JOCO fietser velocitate sub :1 snelheid, rapheid, gezwindheid :-- initial = beginsnelheid :-- final = eindsnelheid :-- medie = gemiddelde snelheid :-- minime = minimumsnelheid :-- maxime = maximumsnelheid :-- de reaction = reactiesnelheid :-- rotational/de rotation = rotatiesnelheid, draaisnelheid, omwentelingsnelheid :-- del sono = geluidssnelheid :-- del lumine/luce = lichtsnelheid :-- del vento = windsnelheid :-- de volo = vliegsnelheid :-- de dictato = dicteersnelheid :-- angular = hoeksnelheid :-- ascensional = stijgsnelheid :-- circumferential = omtreksnelheid :-- vertiginose = duizelingwekkende snelheid :-- recommendate/consiliate = adviessnelheid :-- record (A) = rekordsnelheid :reduce vostre --! = matig uw snelheid! :contator/indicator de -- = snelheidsmeter :excesso de -- = snelheidsoverschrijding :cursa de -- = snelheidsrace :record (A) de -- = snelheidsrekord :cambio/cambiamento de -- = snelheidswisseling :limitation del -- = snelheidsbeperking :limitator/restringitor de -- = snelheidsbegrenzer :variationes de -- = snelheidsveranderingen :cassa de --s = versnellingsbak (van auto) :retrogradar del tertie -- al secunde = terugschakelen van de derde naar de tweede versnelling :de alte -- = met grote snelheid :a tote -- = met volle snelheid, met een noodgang :cambiar de -- = schakelen (in auto) :cambiamento de --s = schakeling (in auto) velodromo sub :1 wielerbaan, velodroom + velouté sub FRANCESE :1 veloutésoep velvet sub ANGLESE :1 fluweel, velvet :-- de coton = katoenfluweel :tractar con guantos de -- = met fluwelen handschoenen aanpakken vena sub :1 ANATOMIA ader (anque FIGURATE) :-- porta = poortader :-- coronari = kransader :-- cave = holle ader :-- pulmonar = longader :-- tracheal = luchtpijpader :-- cerebral = hersenader :-- scapular = schouderader :-- abdominal = buikader :-- spermatic = zaadader :-- cutanee = huidader :-- jugular = kropader :-- crural/femoral = dijader :-- sural/peronee/peroneal = kuitader :-- tracheal = luchtpijpader :-- mesenteric = darmader :-- pelvic = bekkenader :-- iliac = heupader :-- vesical = blaasader :-- thotacic/mammari = borstader :-- lingual = tongader :-- poetic = dichtader :ruptura de un -- = aderbreuk :apertura de -- = aderlating :incider/aperir un -- = aderlaten :2 BOTANICA ader, nerf :3 GEOLOGIA, MINERALOGIA etc., (erts/steen/mijn)ader :-- de aqua = waterader :-- de marmore = marmerader :-- de sal = zoutader :-- metallifere/de metallo = metaalader :-- stannifere/de stanno = tinader :-- argentifere/de argento = zilverader :-- cuprifere/de cupro = koperader :-- aurifere/de auro = goudader :-- carbonifere/de carbon = kolenader :-- plumbifere/de plumbo = loodader + venal adj :1 venaal, omkoopbaar, corrupt :amor -- = betaalde liefde + venalitate sub :1 venaliteit, omkoopbaarheid, corruptheid venar (I) v :1 jagen venar (II) v :1 aderen, marmeren venate adj :1 geaderd :-- de blau = blauw geaderd :agata -- = golfagaat :ligno legiermente -- = licht geaderd hout venation sub :1 het jagen, jacht venator sub :1 jager :maestro -- = opperjagermeester :instincto de -- = jagersinstinct :populo de --es = jagersvolk venatori adj :1 tot de jager of de jacht behorend, jagers..., jacht... :arte -- = jacht venatura sub :1 adering, marmering, (in hout) vlam :le --s del marmore = de aderen van het marmer vender v :1 verkopen :-- a credito = op krediet verkopen :-- a precio de costo = tegen kostprijs verkopen :-- al detalio = en detail verkopen :-- in grosso = en gros verkopen :-- per pecia = per stuk verkopen :-- al peso = bij het gewicht verkopen :-- le/su anima al diabolo = zijn ziel aan de duivel verkopen :-- publicamente = publiek verkopen :-- judicialmente = gerechtelijk verkopen :-- car = duur verkopen :-- car le/su vita = zijn leven duur verkopen :-- le pelle del urso ante que on lo ha prendite = de huid van de beer verkopen voordat men hem heeft geschoten :saper -- ben su planos = zijn plannen goed weten te verkopen :iste libro se vende ben = dat boek verkoopt goed :a -- = te koop + vendetta sub ITALIANO :1 bloedwraak, vendetta vendibile adj :1 verkoopbaar, verhandelbaar :quantitate -- = verhandelbare hoeveelheid + vendibilitate sub :1 verkoopbaarheid, verhandelbaarheid vendita sub :1 het verkopen, verkoop :in -- = te koop, verkrijgbaar :in -- in le librerias = verkrijgbaar bij/via de boekhandel :-- postal = postorder(verkoop) :precio de -- = verkoopprijs :volumine del --s = omzet :-- public = openbare verkoping :-- al detalio = detailverkoop :-- exclusive, monopolio de -- = alleenverkoop :-- nocturne = avondverkoop :-- judiciari/judicial = gerechtelijke verkoop :-- de libros = boekverkoping :-- de liquidation = opheffingsuitverkoop :banco de -- = toonbank :central de -- = verkoopcentrale :methodo de -- = verkoopmethode :conditiones de -- = verkoopvoorwaarden :imposto super le --s = omzetbelasting :contracto de -- = verkoopcontract :acto/scriptura de -- = verkoopakte :libro de --s = verkoopboek :data de -- = verkoopdatum :puncto de -- = verkooppunt :rete de -- = verkoopnet :servicio/section/departimento del --s = verkoopafdeling venditor sub :1 verkoper :-- ambulante = marskramer, venter, koopman (op straat) :-- in grosso = groothandelaar :-- de periodicos = tijdschriftenverkoper :-- de lacte = melkman/boer :-- de pisces = vishandelaar, visboer :-- de libros = boekverkoper :-- de legumines/de verduras = groenteman :-- de flores = bloemenverkoper, bloemenman :-- de gelatos = ijscoman, ijsverkoper + venditrice sub :1 verkoopster veneficio sub :1 het vergiftigen, vergiftiging, gifmengerij venenifere adj :1 giftig + venenific adj :1 giftig :fungo -- = giftige paddestoel/zwam :substantia -- = giftige stof veneno sub :1 vergif, gif :-- vegetal = plantengif, plantaardig gif :-- de serpente = slangengif :-- de bufon = paddenvergif :-- pro rattos = rattengif :-- sagittari = pijlgif :-- cadaveric = lijkegif :-- active = snelwerkend gif :-- mortal/mortifere/lethal = dodelijk gif :-- de contacto = contactvergif :-- lente/de effecto retardate = langzaam werkend gif :-- (de effecto) rapide/de action rapide = snel werkend gif :dente a -- = giftand :glandula a -- = gifklier :cuppa de -- = gifbeker :sin -- = gifvrij :reguardos cargate de -- = venijnige blikken venenose adj :1 (ver)giftig :animal -- = giftig dier :planta -- = giftige plant :fungo -- = giftige paddestoel/zwam :glandula -- = gifklier :serpente -- = gifslang :aranea -- = giftige spin :dente -- = giftand :flecha {sj}/sagitta -- = gifpijl venenositate sub :1 giftigheid venerabile adj :1 eerbiedwaardig, venerabel :vetulo -- = eerbiedwaardige grijsaard venerabilitate sub :1 eerbiedwaardigheid venerar v :1 vereren, aanbidden, in ere houden veneration sub :1 verering, aanbidding (anque RELIGION), eerbied, ontzag :-- idolatric = afgodische verering :le -- de un discipulo pro su maestro = de diepe eerbied van een leerling voor zijn leermeester :esser digne de -- = eerbiedwaardig zijn venerator sub :1 vereerder, aanbidder venerdi sub :1 vrijdag :Venerdi Sancte = Goede Vrijdag Venere sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Venus :2 ASTRONOMIA Venus veneree adj :1 venerisch, geslachts... :morbo/maladia -- = venerische ziekte, geslachtsziekte veneria sub :1 (lange) jacht(partij) + venerologia, venereologia sub :1 MEDICINA venerologie + venerologista, venereologista sub :1 MEDICINA specialist voor geslachtsziekten + venerologo, venereologo sub :1 MEDICINA specialist voor geslachtsziekten venete adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN van Venetia of de Veneti :2 van Venetië, Venetiaans Venetia sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Venetia :2 Venetië :le Mercator de -- = de Koopman van Venetië venetian adj :1 Venetiaans :lanterna -- = lampion venetiano sub :1 Venetiaan veneto sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN lid van de stam der Veneti :2 HISTORIA ROMAN taal van de Veneti Venezuela sub n pr :1 Venezuela venezuelan adj :1 Venezolaans venezuelano sub :1 Venezolaan vengiabile adj :1 wat gewroken kan of moet worden vengiantia sub :1 wraak, wraakneming, wraakoefening :spirito de -- = wraaklust :sete de -- = dorst naar wraak :sentimento de -- = wraakgevoel :pensamento/pensata/desiro/desiderio de -- = revanchegedachte :assetate de -- = wraakzuchtig :critar -- = om wraak roepen :invocar le -- de Deo = Gods wraak inroepen :die/jorno del -- = bijltjesdag :instigar un persona al -- = iemand aandrijven tot wraak vengiar v :1 wreken, wraak nemen voor :-- un injuria = een belediging wreken :ille se ha vengiate atrocemente = hij heeft zich gruwelijk gewroken vengiative adj :1 wraakgierig, wraakzuchtig vengiator sub :1 wreker venia sub :1 vergiffenis, vergeving venial adj :1 vergeeflijk, licht (zonde) :peccato -- = vergeeflijke zonde :error -- = vergeeflijke fout venialitate sub :1 vergeeflijkheid venir v :1 komen :-- a un accordo/un compromisso = tot een vergelijk komen :-- al mundo = ter wereld komen, geboren worden :-- al manos = tot een handgemeen komen, op de vuist gaan :-- al parolas = woorden krijgen :facer -- = laten komen :facer -- le medico = de dokter roepen :ir e -- = heen en weer lopen, rondlopen :-- in mente = te binnen schieten :le idea non me ha venite = ik ben er niet op gekomen venita sub :1 komst :le prophetas ha predicite le -- del Messia = de profeten hebben de komst van de Messias voorspeld + Venn sub n pr :1 Venn :diagramma -- = Venndiagram venose adj :1 van de aderen, aderlijk :systema -- = aderstelsel :sanguine -- = aderlijk bloed :valvula -- = aderklep :tension -- = veineuze bloeddruk :pariete -- = wand van een ader :2 geaderd, generfd :folio -- = geaderd/generfd blad :ligno -- = generfd hout venositate sub :1 adering ventalio sub :1 mondopening in de vizierhelm ventar v :1 waaien :il venta = het waait + ventiducto sub :1 luchtkanaal, luchtkoker + ventilabile adj :1 ventileerbaar ventilar v :1 wannen, van kaf ontdoen :2 ventileren, de lucht verversen van :-- un camera = een kamer ventileren :3 FIGURATE (in het openbaar) bespreken, ventileren (plan, etc.) :-- un secreto = een geheim ventileren ventilation sub :1 ventilatie, ventilering, luchtverversing :-- fortiate = geforceerde ventilatie :canal de -- = ventilatiekanaal :tubo de -- = luchtkoker :fenestra de -- = ventilatieraam :grillia de -- = ventilatierooster :puteo de -- = ventilatieschacht :turre de -- = ventilatietoren :systema de -- = ventilatiesysteem :2 het naar buiten brengen (van mening/plan, etc.). openbare discussie + ventilative adj :1 Vide: ventilator ventilator sub :1 ventilator :-- electric = elektrische ventilator :-- a helice = schroefventilator :-- mural = muurventilator :-- de tabula = tafelventilator :cinctura/corregia de -- = ventilatorriem + ventilator adj :1 mbt ventilatie, ventilatie... vento sub :1 wind :-- boreal/septentrional/del nord = noordenwind :-- del est = oostenwind :velocitate del -- = windsnelheid :intensitate/fortia del -- = windkracht/sterkte :direction del -- = windrichting :-- contrari/adverse = tegenwind :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- de proa = tegenwind :energia del -- = windenergie :rosa del --s = windroos :-- de terra = landwind :-- marin/del mar/del largo = zeewind :-- polar = poolwind :-- del sud = zuidenwind :-- alisee = passaatwind :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- in poppa = de wind mee :-- de detra = rugwind :-- superior = bovenwind :-- descendente = valwind :METEO -- anabatic = opstijgende wind :-- forte = harde wind :-- fortissime = keiharde wind :-- moderate = matige wind :-- favorabile = gunstige wind :-- glacial/gelide = ijzige wind :-- aspere = gure wind :-- variabile/mutabile = veranderlijke wind :asperitate del -- = guurheid van de wind :-- de tempesta = stormwind :-- vorticose/cyclonal = wervelwind :-- regnante/dominante/prevalente = meest voorkomende/heersende wind :molino de -- = windmolen :latere sub le -- = lagerwal, lijzijde :le canto del -- = het lied van de wind :le joco del -- e del undas = het spel van wind en golven :le vento cambia/torna = de wind draait :le -- se leva = de wind steekt op :le -- se ha calmate = de wind is gaan liggen :sensibile al -- = windgevoelig :resistente al -- = windvast :exponite al -- = op de wind liggend :ir contra (le) -- = de wind tegen hebben :tornar (se) a tote le --s = met alle winden meewaaien :le -- gira/torna con le sol = de wind ruimt :le -- gira/torna contra le sol = de wind krimpt :fusil a/de -- = windbuks :colpo de -- = windvlaag/stoot :reguardar/mirar de qual latere suffla le -- = de kat uit de boom kijken :2 wind (ontsnappend darmgas) :-- vaginal = schedewind :laxar un -- = er een laten vliegen + ventosa sub :1 luchtgat, trekgat, ventilatieopening :2 TECHNICA zuignap :3 ZOOLOGIA zuigorgaan/snuit ventose adj :1 winderig :2 winderig (in het lijf) + ventose sub :1 HISTORIA ventôse, windmaand ventositate sub :1 winderigheid :2 winderigheid (in het lijf) :-- vaginal = schedewind(en) ventral adj :1 ventraal, buik... :dolor -- = buikpijn :region -- = buikstreek :aletta/pinna -- = buikvin :decubito -- = buikligging :hernia -- = buikbreuk, ingewandsbreuk :pilo -- = buikhaar :paracadita -- = op de buik bevestigde parachute ventrata sub :1 worp, nest (jonge honden/katten, etc.) :2 stevige hap, overvloedige maaltijd ventre sub :1 buik (anque PHYSICA, TECHNICA) :-- de un bottilia = buik van een fles :-- de un musculo = buik van een spier :-- hydropic = waterbuik :operation del -- = buikoperatie :examine del -- = buikonderzoek :organo del -- = buikorgaan :mal de -- = buikpijn :fluxo de -- = buikloop, schijterij :atterrage super le/de -- = buiklanding :parte inferior del --, basse -- = onderbuik :dansa del -- = buikdans :dansatrice del -- = buikdanseres :dur de -- = hardlijvig :-- de un urceo/gitarra/nave = buik van een kruik/gitaar/schip PHYSICA --s e nodos de un unda = :buiken en knopen van een golf ventricular adj :1 ANATOMIA ventriculair (mbt hart- en hersenkamers) :cavitate -- = ventriculaire holte ventriculo sub :1 ANATOMIA (orgaan)holte, hartkamer, hersenkamer, ventrikel :-- cerebral/del cerebro = hersenholte :-- del corde = hartkamer :-- del larynge = keelholte + ventrilabie adj :1 BOTANICA met buikige lip ventriloque adj :1 buiksprekend ventriloquia sub :1 buikspraak, het buikspreken ventriloquo sub :1 buikspreker + ventrute adj :1 dikbuikig :persona -- = dikbuik + ventruto sub :1 dikbuik + venturi sub :1 venturi, venturimeter + venturimetro sub :1 venturimeter venula sub :1 ANATOMIA adertje Venus sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Venus :templo de -- = Venustempel :culto de -- = Venuscultus/dienst :monte de -- = venusberg/heuvel :2 ASTRONOMIA Venus + venusian adj :1 ASTRONOMIA Venus... + venustate sub :1 gratie, bevalligheid + venuste adj :1 gratieus, bevallig ver sub :1 lente, voorjaar ver adj :1 waar, echt (in overeenstemming met de waarheid of werkelijkheid) :testimonio -- = waarheidsgetrouw getuigenis :historia -- = waar verhaal (werkelijk gebeurd) :costas -- = ware ribben :le -- nomine de un persona = iemands ware naam :un -- artista = een echte/ware kunstenaar :su casa es un -- palatio = zijn huis is een waar paleis verace adj :1 waar, waarachtig, oprecht, eerlijk veracitate sub :1 waarachtigheid, oprechtheid :demonstrar le -- de un cosa = iets aannemelijk maken :2 waarheidsgehalte :le -- de un studio historic = het waarheidsgehalte van een historische studie veranda sub :1 veranda, waranda, serre :porta de -- = verandadeur :fenestra de -- = verandaraam :solo de -- = verandavloer + veratrina sub :1 PHARMACIA veratrine + veratro sub :1 BOTANICA veratrum, nieskruid verbal adj :1 mondeling, in woorden, woord..., verbaal :abundantia/fluxo/fluvio -- = woordenvloed :ordine -- = mondeling bevel :reporto -- = verbaal/mondeling verslag :accordo/contracto -- = mondelinge overeenkomst :examine -- = mondeling examen :surditate -- = woorddoofheid :cecitate -- = woordblindheid, leesblindheid :memoria -- = woordgeheugen :communication -- = verbale communicatie :violentia -- = verbaal geweld :promissa -- = mondelinge belofte :votar verbalmente = mondeling stemmen :2 van het werkwoord, werkwoorden..., werkwoords..., verbaal :forma -- = werkwoordsvorm, persoonsvorm :substantivo -- = verbaal substantief :locution -- = werkwoordelijke uitdrukking :radice -- = werkwoordstam :predicato -- = werkwoordelijk gezegde :parte -- del predicato = werkwoordelijk deel van het gezegde + verbalisar v :1 verbaliseren, onder woorden brengen :-- un testimonio = een getuigenis verbaliseren :-- un sentimento = een gevoel in woorden uitdrukken + verbalisation sub :1 het onder woorden brengen :le -- de un sentimento = het onder woorden brengen van een gevoel + verbalismo sub :1 verbalisme + verbalista sub :1 woordenkenner + verbasco sub :1 BOTANICA toorts, kaarskruid :-- thapsiforme = stalkaars + verbena sub :1 BOTANICA ijzerhard + verbenaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA verbenaceae, ijzerhardfamilie verberar v :1 tuchtigen, geselen verberation sub :1 tuchtiging, geseling + verbigeration sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA verbigeratie (herhaling van onsamenhangende woorden) verbo sub :1 woord :RELIGION le Verbo = het Woord :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA werkwoord :-- (in)transitive = (on)overgankelijk werkwoord :-- auxiliar = hulpwerkwoord :-- impersonal/unipersonal = onpersoonlijk werkwoord :-- pronominal/reflexive = wederkerend werkwoord :-- (ir)regular = (on)regelmatig werkwoord :-- defective = defectief werkwoord :-- inchoative = inchoatief werkwoord :-- durative = duratief werkwoord :-- intensive = intensief werkwoord :-- perfective = perfectief werkwoord :-- con diphthongation/con diphthongo = gediftongeerd werkwoord :radice de un -- = werkwoordstam :conjugar un -- = een werkwoord vervoegen :mitter un -- al presente = een werkwoord in de tegenwoordige tijd zetten + verbomania sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA ziekelijke praatzucht, spreekwoede verbose adj :1 breedsprakig, wijdlopig, langdradig :discurso -- = langdradige rede :prosa -- = langdradig proza :scriptor -- = langdradige schrijver :orator -- = breedsprakige redenaar :exprimer se verbosemente = zich uiten met veel omhaal van woorden verbositate sub :1 breedsprakigheid, wijdlopigheid, langdradigheid :-- de un explication = langdradigheid van een uitleg :-- de un scriptor = langdradigheid van een schrijver + verdastre adj :1 groenachtig verde adj :1 groen, vers, jeugdig :haringo -- = groene haring :le annos -- = de jeugdjaren :2 kras :vetulo -- = krasse grijsaard :vetulessa -- = krasse ouderdom :3 groen (kleur) :-- clar/pallide = lichtgroen :forrage -- = groenvoer :caule -- = groene kool :pico -- = groene specht :carta -- = groene kaart :cinctura/zona -- = groenzone, groengordel :colorar in -- = groen kleuren/verven :dar le lumine/luce -- = het groene licht geven :4 groen, onrijp, wrang :fructo -- = onrijpe vrucht :vino -- = wrange wijn verde sub :1 (de kleur) groen verdear v :1 groen worden verdemar adj :1 zeegroen verdicto sub :1 vonnis, uitspraak, oordeel, beslissing :-- dur/sever = hard vonnis :-- de culpabilitate = schuldigverklaring :-- del juratos/del jury (A) = uitspraak van de jury verdiero sub :1 boomgaard :-- neglecte = verwilderde boomgaard + verdigris sub :1 kopergroen + verdon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA groenling (vogel) verdura sub :1 groen, loof, gebladerte :2 groente :--s fresc = verse groente :--s de folio = bladgroente :--s in latta = blikgroente :--s biologic = biologische groenten :--s congelate = diepvriesgroenten :--s pro proprie consumo/consumption = groenten voor eigen gebruik :--s de estufa = kasgroente :--s guastate = stek :mercato de --s = groentemarkt :venditor/mercante/mercator de --s = groenteman, groentehandelaar :carro/carretta al/de --s = groentekar :cultura de --s = groenteteelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = groentekweker :cultivar --s = groenten kweken/telen :jardin de --s = groentetuin :suppa de -- = groentesoep + verdurero sub :1 groenteman, groenteboer :carro del -- = groentekar/wagen :stand del -- = groentestal/kraam + verecunde adj :1 bescheiden, verlegen, schuchter + verecundia sub :1 bescheidenheid, verlegenheid, schuchterheid + verga sub :1 roede, sta(a)f, stok, stang :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ra :-- inferior, basse -- = onderra :-- de artimon = bezaansra :3 penis + vergentia sub :1 PHYSICA GEOLOGIA vergentie :-- de un plica = vergentie van een aardplooi verger v :1 (naar één kant) hellen/neigen vergilian,virgilian adj :1 Vergiliaans Vergilio,Virgilio sub n pr :1 Vergilius vergonia sub :1 schaamte :-- false = valse schaamte :-- vicariante/substitutive = plaatsvervangende schaamte :haber -- = beschaamd zijn, zich schamen :inspirar -- a = beschamen :sentimento de -- = schaamtegevoel :morir de -- = zich dood schamen :oblidar omne -- = alle schaamte van zich afzetten :mentitor sin -- = schaamteloze leugenaar :rubie de -- = met beschaamde kaken :non saper lo que es -- = geen schaamte meer kennen :2 schande :il es -- que vos procede assi = het is godgeklaagd dat u zo handelt + vergoniar v :1 beschaamd maken :-- se = zich schamen, zich generen :io me vergonia de te = ik schaam me voor jou vergoniose adj :1 beschamend, schandelijk :2 verlegen, schuchter, bedeesd veridic adj :1 geloofwaardig, betrouwbaar, waarheidslievend, waar :teste -- = betrouwbare getuige :testimonio -- = betrouwbaar getuigenis veridicitate sub :1 waarachtigheid, geloofwaardigheid, waarheid :-- de un testimonio = geloofwaardigheid van een getuigenis verificabile adj :1 verifieerbaar, controleerbaar :dato -- = controleerbaar gegeven + verificabilitate sub :1 verifieerbaarheid, controleerbaarheid :-- de un facto = verifieerbaarheid van een feit verificar v :1 verifiëren, de waarheid/juistheid onderzoeken/nagaan van, controleren :-- un calculo = een berekening controleren :-- un conto = een rekening controleren :-- le peso de un cosa = iets nawegen :-- le pesos e mesuras = ijken :-- le functionamento de = proefdraaien :-- si un cosa non contine errores = iets op fouten controleren :2 waarmaken, staven, bevestigen verification sub :1 verificatie, controle, het nazien/onderzoeken naar de echtheid/juistheid van iets :le -- de un hypothese (-esis) = het verifiëren van een hypothese :-- de pesos e mesuras = ijking + verificative adj :1 controle..., ter verificatie verificator sub :1 iemand die controleert, controleur, verificateur :-- de pesos e mesuras = ijkmeester :2 controletoestel, controlemeter verisimile adj :1 waarschijnlijk, aannemelijk verisimilitude sub :1 waarschijnlijkheid, aannemelijkheid + verismilantia sub :1 waarschijnlijkheid, aanne-melijkheid verismo sub :1 ARTE verisme (tot het uiterst gedreven realisme) verista sub :1 ARTE verist (aanhanger van het verisme) verista adj :1 ARTE veristisch + veritabile adj :1 echt, waar, werkelijk veritate sub :1 waarheid :-- fundamental = grondwaarheid :-- nude e crude/pur e simple = naakte waarheid :-- irrefutabile = onomstotelijke waarheid :-- evidente = waarheid als een koe :-- vital = levenswaarheid :-- de fide = geloofswaarheid :--s cognoscibile = kenbare waarheden :medie -- = halve waarheid :hora del -- = uur der waarheid :amor de -- = waarheidsliefde :sero de -- = waarheidsserum :nucleo de -- = kern van waarheid :le recerca del -- = het zoeken naar de waarheid :conforme al -- = in overeenstemming met de waarheid, naar waarheid (opgetekend) :tacer le -- = de waarheid verzwijgen :dicer le -- = de waarheid spreken :a dicer le -- = om de waarheid te zeggen :disguisar le -- = de waarheid verhullen :violentar le -- = de waarheid geweld aandoen :in -- = waarlijk, heus, inderdaad :le -- es in le medio = de waarheid ligt in het midden :le -- es que = de waarheid is dat, het komt er eigenlijk op neer dat :in honor al -- io debe dicer que = de waarheid gebiedt mij te zeggen dat verme sub :1 ZOOLOGIA worm, pier :-- de terra = aardworm, regenworm :-- de ligno = houtworm :-- de farina = meelworm :-- de caseo = kaasmijt/made :-- de seta = zijderups :-- intestinal = darmworm + vermeil sub FRANCESE :1 vermeil, verguld zilver vermente adv :1 waarlijk, werkelijk, echt, heus + vermicelleria sub :1 vermicellifabriek vermicelli sub pl ITALIANO :1 vermicelli :-- crispe = krulvermicelli :chocolate {sj} -- = chocoladehagelslag vermicida sub :1 wormdodend middel vermicida adj :1 wormdodend + vermicular adj :1 BIOLOGIA wormvormig, wormachtig, vermiculair :appendice -- = wormvormig aanhangsel (van de blinde darm) :contraction -- = peristaltische beweging + vermiculate adj :1 wormstrepig + vermiculite sub :1 MINERALOGIA vermiculiet + vermiculo sub :1 wormpje vermiforme adj :1 wormvormig, vermiculair :ANATOMIA appendice -- = wormvormig aanhangsel (van de blinde darm) vermifuge adj :1 wormverdrijvend :pulvere -- = wormpoeder :biscuit -- = wormkoekje :herba -- = wormkruid vermifuge sub :1 wormverdrijvend middel vermilie adj :1 fel rood + vermilingue adj :1 wormtongig vermilion sub :1 vermiljoen(kleur) + vermilion adj :1 vermiljoen vermina sub :1 ongedierte (luizen, vlooien, etc.) :exterminar -- = ongedierte uitroeien verminose adj :1 onder het ongedierte zittend, luizig :2 MEDICINA door (darm)wormen veroorzaakt vermivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA wormetend vermut sub :1 vermout + vernacular adj :1 inheems, lands... :lingua -- = inheemse taal, landstaal, streektaal :nomine -- de un planta o de un animal = volksnaam voor een plant of een dier :parolas -- = inheemse woorden + vernacularisar v :1 in de landstaal overbrengen, aan de landstaal aanpassen + vernacularisation sub :1 overbrenging in de landstaal, aanpassing aan de landstaal + vernaculo sub :1 landstaal, streektaal, dialect vernal adj :1 lente..., voorjaars... :equinoctio -- = lente(nacht)evening :puncto -- = lentepunt :sol -- = lentezon :canto -- = lentelied, lentezang :verdura -- = lentegroen :die/jorno -- = lentedag :vespere/vespera -- = lenteavond :matino/matinata -- = lenteochtend, lentemorgen :spergula -- = heidespurrie :adonis -- = voorjaarsadonis :scrofularia -- = voorjaarshelmkruid + vernalisar v :1 AGRICULTURA vernaliseren, verzomeren + vernalisation sub :1 AGRICULTURA vernalisatie, verzomering + vernation sub :1 BOTANICA bladplooiing (in de knop), knopligging, prefoliatie, vernatio + vernier sub FRANCESE :1 MATHEMATICA vernier, nonius, graadverdeler :2 rocchetta -- = stuurraket + vernissage sub FRANCESE :1 vernissage (officiële opening van kunsttentoonstelling) vernissar v :1 vernissen vernissator sub :1 vernisser vernisse sub :1 vernis :-- mat = matvernis :-- brillante/lustrose = glansvernis :-- colorate = kleurvernis :-- resinose = harsvernis :-- de auro = goudvernis :-- a ungulas = nagellak :-- al copal = kopalvernis vero adv :1 waar, in waarheid, naar waarheid, terecht, inderdaad, juist + Verona sub n pr :1 Verona + veronal sub :1 veronal + veronese adj :1 van/uit Verona + veronese sub :1 Veronees, bewoner van Verona + Veronica sub n pr :1 Veronica + veronica sub :1 BOTANICA ereprijs :-- montan/del montanias = bergereprijs :-- spicate = aardereprijs :-- agreste/arvense = akkerereprijs, veldereprijs :-- alpin = alpenereprijs :-- scutellate = schotelereprijs, schildvruchtereprijs verosimilante adj :1 waarschijnlijk, aanneemlijk verosimilantia sub :1 waarschijnlijkheid, aanneembaarheid verre sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mannetjesvarken, beer verruca sub :1 wrat :cauterisation de un -- = cauterisatie van een wrat :2 bult, wrat (op plant) verrucaria sub :1 BOTANICA verrucaria (op dode bomen groeiend mos) + verrucibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met wrattige schutbladen + verruciflor adj :1 BOTANICA met wrattige bloemen og bloeiwijzen verruciforme adj :1 wratvormig, wratachtig + verrucivore adj :1 dectico -- = wrattenbijter verrucose adj :1 wratachtig, met wratten :mano -- = hand met veel wratten :2 MEDICINA wratvormend (mbt tuberculose) :3 betula -- = haagberk, zilverberk :columba domestic -- = wratduif verrucositate sub :1 MEDICINA aanwezigheid van talrijke wratten, wratachtige huidwoekering + versamento sub :1 overgieting, uitstorting, inschenking :2 storting (van geld) :recepta de -- = stortingsbewijs :mandato de -- = stortingskaart :formulario de -- = stortingsformulier versar (I) v :1 -- se in = vertrouwd worden met + versar (II) v :1 (over)gieten, (in), (uit)storten, (in)schenken :-- lacrimas = tranen vergieten/storten :-- sanguine = bloed vergieten :2 overmaken, storten, uitbetalen, uitkeren :-- le amonta juste = het juiste bedrag overmaken :-- le abonamento = het abonnement betalen :capital versate = gestort kapitaal versate adj :1 -- in = ervaren in, bedreven in, vertrouwd met :-- in le arte del scherma = bedreven in het schermen :le homine es multo -- in historia = de man is goed thuis in geschiedenis :ille es multo -- in le materia = hij is in deze materie goed ingevoerd versatile adj :1 beweeglijk, wendbaar, gemakkelijk draaiend :2 FIGURATE wispelturig, veranderlijk, grillig versatilitate sub :1 beweeglijkheid, wendbaarheid :2 FIGURATE wispelturigheid, veranderlijkheid, grilligheid versetto sub :1 vers (in de bijbel) :parola de un -- del biblia = tekstwoord :Marco 6, -- 10 = Marcus 6, vers 10 :2 liturgische tekst met responsorium + versicolor adj :1 van kleur verwisselend, veelkleurig, bont :myosotis -- = veelkleurig vergeet-mij-nietje versiculo sub :1 vers (in de bijbel) :2 liturgische tekst met responsorium versificar v :1 verzen maken, rijmen :2 op rijm zetten, berijmen versification sub :1 verskunst, rijmkunst :2 verstechniek, versbouw, versificatie :-- libere = vrije versbouw versificator sub :1 verzenmaker, dichter :habilitate de -- = rijmvaardigheid version sub :1 het (om)keren, (om)kering (anque MEDICINA) :2 vertaling, overzetting :le --es del Biblia = de overzettingen van de Bijbel :3 lezing, versie, redactie :un altere -- del historia = een andere versie van het verhaal :il circula differente --es de iste cosa = van deze zaak zijn verschillende lezingen in omloop :film (A) in -- original = niet-nagesynchroniseerde film :le prime -- esseva melior = de eerste redactie was beter verso sub :1 vers, versregel, dichtregel, bijbelvers :-- libere/blanc = rijmloos vers :-- metric = metrisch vers :-- rhythmic = ritmisch vers :-- catalectic = catalectisch vers :-- dicatalectic = dicatalectisch vers :-- dactylic = dactylisch vers :-- leonin = versregel waarvan de beide halfverzen rijmen :-- intercalari = herhalingsvers :-- initial = aanvangsregel :componer/facer --s = dichten :2 TYPOGRAPHIA etc., linkerpagina in open boek, ommezijde, keerzijde (van munt, etc.), :rugzijde, achterzijde verso prep :1 naar, in de richting van, de kant op van :-- le urbe = stadwaarts :-- le interior del pais = landinwaarts :2 omstreeks, tegen :-- duo horas = tegen tweeën, om ongeveer twee uur :-- 1900 = omstreeks 1900 versta sub RUSSO :1 werst (Russische mijl: 1067 m) vertebra sub :1 ANATOMIA wervel :-- dorsal = ruggewervel :-- cervical/de collo = halswervel :-- thoracic = borstwervel :-- caudal = staartwervel :-- lumbar = lendewervel :-- coccygeal = stuitwervel :corpore del -- = wervellichaam vertebral adj :1 ANATOMIA wervel..., vertebraal :arco -- = wervelboog :arteria -- = wervelslagader :columna -- = ruggegraat :canal -- = wervelkanaal :foramine -- = wervelholte/gat :disco -- = tussenwervelschijf :corpore -- = wervellichaam :nervo -- = wervelzenuw :dolor/algia -- = wervelpijn :systema -- = vertebraal stelsel + vertebralitate sub :1 gewerveldheid vertebrate adj :1 gewerveld vertebratos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA vertebrata, vertebraten, gewervelde dieren + vertebrotherapeuta sub :1 MEDICINA specialist op het gebied van de wervels verter v :1 draaien, keren, wenden, buigen vertical adj :1 verticaal, loodrecht, rechtstandig :movimento -- = verticale beweging :linea -- = loodlijn :pariete -- = rechtstandige wand :section -- = verticale doorsnede :controlo -- del precios = verticale prijsbinding :organisation -- de un interprisa = verticale bedrijfsorganisatie :levar se verticalmente = loodrecht omhoog rijzen + vertical sub :1 loodlijn, verticaal(lijn), normaal verticalitate sub :1 verticale/loodrechte stand, rechtstandigheid :verificar le -- de un muro = controleren of een muur loodrecht staat vertice sub :1 top, toppunt, spits, zenit :conferentia al -- = topconferentie :-- de ogivas = kruising van spitsbogen :-- de un structura = hoogste punt van een bouwsel :trovar se al -- del scala social = zich op de hoogste trede van de maatschappelijke ladder bevinden :-- del carriera = top van de carriera :2 ANATOMIA kruin :3 MATHEMATICA hoekpunt (van een driehoek, etc.) :angulo del -- = tophoek :-- de un curva = hoogtepunt van een kromme :-- de un conica = top van een kegelsnede + verticiliose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ringvuur verticillate adj :1 BOTANICA kransgewijs (geplaatst) :folios -- = kransgewijze bladstand :salvia -- = kranssalie + verticillifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met kransstandige bladeren + verticilliforme adj :1 BOTANICA kransvormig verticillo sub :1 BOTANICA krans (om stengel) verticitate sub :1 vermogen om naar alle kanten te draaien vertigine sub :1 duizeling, duizeligheid, draaierigheid :haber le -- = duizelen, duizelig zijn vertiginose adj :1 duizelig :2 duizelingwekkend (anque FIGURATE) :distantias -- = duizelingwekkende afstanden :altor -- = duizelingwekkende hoogte :carriera -- = zeer snelle carriëre :turre vertiginosemente alte = duizelingwekkend hoge toren + vertigo sub :1 kolder (paardenziekte) verve sub FRANCESE :1 vuur, gloed, geestdrift, brio, verve :esser plen de -- = vol verve zijn + vesania sub :1 waanzin, dwaasheid + vesanic adj :1 waanzinnig, gek, dwaas vesica sub :1 ANATOMIA blaas :-- biliar = galblaas :-- urinari/del urina = urineblaas :-- natatori = zwemblaas :-- de porco = varkensblaas :frigido in le -- = kou op de blaas :2 MEDICINA blaar vesical adj :1 van de blaas, blaas... :arteria -- = blaasslagader :vena -- = blaasader :calculo -- = blaassteen :musculo -- = blaasspier :spasmo -- = blaaskramp :paralyse (-ysis) -- = blaasverlamming vesicante adj :1 blaartrekkend (anque MEDICINA) :MILITAR :gas -- = blaartrekkend gas vesicante sub :1 trekpleister, blaartrekkende pleister vesicar adj :1 blaren krijgen + vesicari adj :1 carex/carice -- = blaaszegge, waterrietgras + vesication sub :1 MEDICINA blaarvorming, blaartrekking + vesicatori adj :1 blaartrekkend (anque MEDICINA) :emplastro -- = blaartrekkend pleister + vesicorectal adj :1 MEDICINA vesicorectaal + vesicovaginal adj :1 MEDICINA vesicovaginaal vesicula adj :1 ANATOMIA blaas(je) :-- cerebral/encephalic = hersenblaasje :-- pulmonar = longblaasje :-- biliar = galblaas :-- serose = vochtblaasje :-- a aere = luchtblaas (van vis) :2 MEDICINA blaar(tje) :-- de sanguine = bloedblaar :3 BOTANICA blaasje :-- germinative = kiemblaasje :-- seminal = zaadblaasje vesicular adj :1 blaasvormig, blaasachtig :lichen -- = huidmos + vesiculation sub :1 vorming van blaasjes + vesiculiforme adj :1 vesiculiform, blaasvormig + vesiculose adj :1 vol blaasjes, blaasvormig, blaasachtig :fuco -- = blaaswier vesir sub TURCO :1 vizier vesirato sub :1 ambt, ambtstermijn en waardigheid van een vizier vespa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wesp :-- arvense = akkerwesp :-- fossori = graafwesp :aculeo de -- = wespenangel :melle de -- = wespenhoning :nido de --s = wespennest :piccatura/punctura de -- = wespensteek :talia/cinctura de -- = wespentaille vespera,vespere sub :1 avond :-- de hiberno = winteravond :-- de estate = zomeravond :-- de gala = gala-avond :-- musical = muziekavond(je) :-- theatral = toneelavond :jornal del -- = avondblad :edition del -- = avondeditie :repasto/dinar del -- = avondeten :precaria del -- = avondgebed :roba del -- = avondjapon :schola/cursa del -- = avondcursus, avondschool :aere de -- = avondlucht :programma del -- = avondprogramma :stella del -- = avondster :representation del -- = avondvoorstelling :meditation del -- = avondwijding :iste -- = vanavond :le -- = 's avonds :heri -- = gisteravond :ECCLESIA --s = vespers vesperal adj :1 van de avond, avond... :promenada -- = avondwandeling :habito -- = avondkleding vesperal sub :1 ECCLESIA vesperboek vespertilion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA grootoorvleermuis vespertin adj :1 van de avond, avond... :edition -- = avondeditie :hora -- = avonduur :missa -- = avondmis :habito -- = avondkleding vespiario :1 wespennest + vespido sub :1 ZOOLOGIA plooiwesp Vesta sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Vesta :2 ASTRONOMIA Vesta vestal adj :1 RELIGION ROMAN van Vesta, Vestaals :virgine -- = Vestaalse Maagd :2 RELIGION ROMAN Vestaals, van een Vestaalse maagd :3 ASTRONOMIA van Vesta vestal sub :1 Vestaalse maagd veste sub :1 kledingstuk, gewaad :-- nuptial = bruidsjapon :-- de matino = ochtendjapon :-- de camera = kamerjapon :-- de nocte = nachtgewaad :-- multo aperte = blote jurk :unco de --s = kleerhaak vestiario sub :1 vestiaire, garderobe :dama del -- = garderobejuffrouw + vestibular adj :1 ANATOMIA voorhofs..., vestibulair vestibulo sub :1 voorportaal, voorhuis, vestibule :2 ANATOMIA voorhof (van inwendig oor/schede, etc.) :-- del larynge = voorhof van het strottehoofd vestigial adj :1 overblijvend, resterend :2 ANATOMIA rudimentair :organo -- = rudimentair orgaan vestigio sub :1 indruk, voetspoor :2 overblijfsel, rest, spoor (anque FIGURATE) :--s de un splendor passate = de resten van een vergane glorie + vestimentari adj :1 van de kleding, kleding... vestimento sub :1 kledingstuk :-- sacerdotal = priesterkleed/gewaad :-- de camouflage {oe} = camouflagekleding/pak :-- pressurisate = drukpak :--s = kleren :--s de confection = confectiekleding :--s de/pro femina(s) = dameskleding :--s de/pro homine(s) = herenkleding :--s de/pro infante(s) = kinderkleding :--s de pupa = poppekleren :--s de lucto = rouwkleren :--s de travalio/de labor = bedrijfs/werkkleding :--s de tote le dies = daagse kleren :--s de securitate = veiligheidskleding :--s de pluvia = regenkleding :--s de prision = gevangeniskleding :--s de plagia = strandkleding :--s de sport (A) = sportkleding :--s de estate = zomerkleding :--s de hiberno = winterkleding :magazin de --s = kledingzaak :cambiar de --s = zich verkleden :in --s civil = in burger(kleren) :stringer un -- = een kledingstuk vernauwen :levar un -- = een kledingstuk afleggen :2 ECCLESIA liturgisch gewaad vestir sub :1 (aan)kleden, van kleren voorzien :-- un infante = een kind aankleden :-- un morto = een dode afleggen :ir vestite al moda occidental = westers gekleed gaan :illes es vestite del mesme maniera = zij zijn eender gekleed :2 aantrekken (kledingstuk) :-- se = zijn kleren aandoen :-- se rapidemente = zijn kleren aanschieten vestitura sub :1 kleren, kleding, dracht vesuvian adj :1 van de Vesuvius vesuvianite sub :1 MINERALOGIA vesuvianiet Vesuvio sub n pr :1 Vesuvius veteran adj :1 zeer ervaren (soldaat, etc.) veterano sub :1 MILITAR veteraan, oudgediende (anque FIGURATE) :corpore/corps (F) de --s = veteranencorps :legion de --s = veteranenlegioen vetere adj :1 oud (niet jong, niet nieuw) :le Vetere Testamento = het Oude Testament :le Vetere Mundo = de Oude Wereld veterinari adj :1 veterinair, diergeneeskundig :schola -- = veeartsenijschool :medicina -- = diergeneeskunde :medico -- = dierenarts, veearts :servicio -- = veterinaire dienst :societate -- = maatschappij voor diergeneeskunde veterinario sub :1 dierenarts, veearts veto sub :1 veto :-- absolute = absoluut veto :-- suspensive = opschortend veto :-- indirecte = indirect veto :derecto de/al -- = vetorecht :mitter/poner su -- a un cosa = zijn veto over iets uitspreken vetula sub :1 oude vrouw :-- arrugate = verschrompeld oud vrouwtje vetule adj :1 oud (niet jong, niet nieuw) :le -- Adam = de oude Adam :-- guarda = oude garde vetulessa sub :1 ouderdom :-- verde = krasse ouderdom :-- prematurate = voortijdige ouderdom :pension de -- = ouderdomspensioen :prestation/allocation de -- = ouderdomsuitkering :renta de -- = ouderdomsrente :maladia de -- = ouderdomskwaal :infirmitates del -- = kwalen van de ouderdom :sparniar/economisar pro su -- = sparen voor zijn oude dag vetulo sub :1 oude man, grijsaard :-- verde = krasse grijsaard :-- venerabile = eerbiedwaardige grijsaard vetustate sub :1 ouderdom (van dingen, gebouwen, etc.) :2 verouderde staat vetuste adj :1 zeer oud :templos -- = zeer oude tempels :nostre -- traditiones = onze zeer oude tradities :2 verouderd + vexante adj :1 kwetsend, hinderlijk vexar v :1 kwetsen, ergeren, irriteren vexation sub :1 het kwetsen, kwetsing, het ergeren, het irriteren, irritatie :indurar --es = plagerijen doorstaan vexator sub :1 iemand die kwetst/ergert/irriteert vexatori adj :1 kwetsend, ergerlijk, hinderlijk :mesura -- = hinderlijke maatregel + vexillario sub :1 HISTORIA vaandeldrager + vexillo sub :1 HISTORIA vaandel, banier, standaard, vexillum :-- del cruciatos = kruisbanier :2 ZOOLOGIA vlag (van veer) + vexillologia sub :1 vlaggenkunde, banistiek + vexillologo sub :1 vlaggenkundige via sub :1 weg, rijweg, rijbaan :-- tramviari = trambaan :-- ferree = spoorweg, spoorbaan :-- aeree = luchtweg :-- private = eigen weg :-- de entrata/de accesso = toegangsweg :-- public = openbare weg :-- principal = hoofdweg :-- lateral = zijweg :-- betonate/de beton = betonweg :-- de retorno = terugweg :-- de deviation = omleidingsroute :-- de communication = verbindingsweg :-- maritime = zeeweg :-- a/de senso unic = weg met éénrichtingsverkeer :-- a/de sensos separate = weg met gescheiden rijbanen :-- sacre = kruisweg :-- commercial = handelsweg :-- indirecte = omweg :-- cec = doodlopende weg :-- del perdition = weg des verderfs :ASTRONOMIA -- Lactee = Melkweg :--s aquatic/de aqua/fluvial/navigabile = waterwegen :cruciamento/cruciata de --s = wegkruising :rete de --s = wegennet :per -- aeree = per luchtpost :2 weg, wijze, middel om tot een doel/resultaat te komen :CHIMIA -- sic/humide = droge/natte weg :--s de Deo = Gods wegen :--s del Providentia = wegen der Voorzienigheid :per -- de armas = gewapenderhand :per --s pacific = langs vreedzame weg, met vreedzame middelen :per -- diplomatic = langs diplomatieke weg :per -- administrative = langs administratieve weg :3 ANATOMIA weg, baan, kanaal, buis :--s respiratori/aerifere = luchtwegen :--s digestive = spijsverteringskanalen :--s urinari = urinewegen :-- acustic = gehoorbuis, gehoorgang :-- sanguinee = bloedbaan :4 JURIDIC --s de facto = gewelddaden via prep :1 via, langs, door, over, door middel van :partir pro Bilthoven -- Den Dolder = naar Bilthoven vertrekken via Den Dolder :communication -- satellite = satellietcommunicatie + via adv :1 weg :ir -- = weggaan :volar -- = wegvliegen :jectar -- = weggooien :traher -- = wegtrekken :portar -- = wegdragen, wegbrengen :sufflar -- = wegblazen :taliar -- = wegsnijden viabile (I) adj :1 bruikbaar (van weg), begaanbaar, berijdbaar viabile (II) adj :1 levensvatbaar :feto -- = levensvatbare vrucht viabilitate (I) sub :1 bruikbaarheid (van weg), begaanbaarheid, berijdbaarheid viabilitate (II) sub :1 levensvatbaarheid :-- de un feto = levensvatbaarheid van een vrucht :-- de un interprisa = levensvatbaarheid van een onderneming viaducto sub :1 viaduct, wegbrug, overbrugging :-- ferroviari = spoorwegviaduct viage sub :1 reis :-- aeree = luchtreis :-- maritime/per mar/de mar = zeereis :-- spatial = ruimtereis :-- commercial = zakenreis :-- cultural = culturele reis :-- organisate = georganiseerde reis :-- nuptial/de nuptias = huwelijksreis :-- pedestre/a/de pede = voetreis :-- de exploration/de discoperta = ontdekkingsreis :-- de proba/de prova = proeftocht, proefreis :-- de studio(s) = studiereis :-- de propaganda = propagandatocht :-- scholar = schoolreis :-- circular = rondreis :-- de retorno = terugreis :-- gratuite = lift :-- de inspection = inspectiereis :compania de -- = reisgezelschap :aventura de -- = reisavontuur :agentia de --s = reisbureau :cheque (A) de -- = reischeque :guida de -- = reisgids :costos/expensas/dispensas de -- = reiskosten :lectura pro le -- = reislectuur :projecto de -- = reisplan :chronica de un -- = reisverslag :saison (F) de --s = reisseizoen :durata/duration de -- = reisduur :billet de -- = reisbiljet :scopo de -- = reisdoel :copertura de -- = reisdeken :sacco de -- = reistas :cuna de -- = reiswieg :pharmacia de -- = reisapotheek :documentos de -- = reisdokumenten :eveliator de -- = reiswekker :agente de -- = reisagent :apprestos de un -- = toebereidselen voor een reis :facer un -- = een reis maken :partir pro/in un -- = op reis gaan :reservar un -- = een reis bespreken/boeken :annullar/cancellar un -- = een reis annuleren :abbreviar le -- = de reis verkorten :preparar se pro le -- = zich reisvaardig maken :continuar/prosequer le -- = de reis voortzetten viagiar v :1 reizen :-- clandestinmente/sin billet = zwartrijden (in bus, trein) :-- per via de terra = over land reizen :-- per via de mar = over zee reizen viagiator sub :1 reiziger :-- de commercio, commisso -- = handelsreiziger :-- aeree = luchtreiziger :-- quotidian = forens, pendelaar :-- experte = bereisd man :-- clandestin/sin billet = zwartrijder (in bus, trein) :traino de --s = personentrein :cheque (A) de -- = reischeque, traveller's cheque :tarifa pro --s = reizigerstarief :pipion -- = postduif viatico sub :1 proviand (voor de reis) :2 CATHOLICISMO Heilige Teerspijs, viaticum vibrante adj :1 trillend, vibrerend :tamis -- = schudzeef :transportator -- = schudgoot + vibraphonista sub :1 MUSICA vibrafonist + vibraphono sub :1 MUSICA vibrafoon vibrar v :1 trillen, vibreren :le calor face -- le aere = de lucht trilt van de hitte :facer -- le chorda sensibile = een tere snaar aanroeren :le explosion ha facite -- le vitros = de ruiten trilden door de ontploffing + vibrascopio sub :1 vibrascoop vibratile adj :1 tril..., trillend :cilios -- = trilhaartjes + vibratilitate sub :1 trilbaarheid vibration sub :1 het trillen, trilling, vibratie :le -- del aere = het trillen van de lucht (door warmte) :le -- del voce = het trillen van de stem :le -- del chordas vocal = het trillen van de stembanden :le -- del moleculas = het trillen van de moleculen :-- harmonic = harmonische trilling :--es acustic/sonor = geluidstrillingen :--es luminose = lichttrillingen :-- mechanic = mechanische trilling :modo de -- = trillingswijze :tabula de -- = schudtafel :amortisator de --en = trillingsdrempel :acceleration de -- = trillingsversnelling :velocitate de -- = trillingssnelheid :amplitude de -- = trillingsamplitude :frequentia de -- = trillingsfrequentie :mesura de -- = trillingsmeting :nodo de -- = trillingsknoop :exempte de --es, a proba/prova de --es = trillingsvrij + vibrational v :1 van de/een vibratie, vibratie..., trillings... :energia -- = trillingsenergie :spectro -- = trillingsspectrum vibrato sub :1 MUSICA vibrato vibrator sub :1 triller, zoemer, vibrator, triltoestel :-- magnetostrictive = magnetostrictieve triller :-- a martello = trilblok vibratori adj :1 trillend, trillings..., vibrerend :movimento -- = trillende beweging :tamis/cribro -- = trilzeef :massage -- = vibratiemassage :frequentia -- = trillingsgetal :energia -- = vibratie-energie :sensibilitate -- = trillingsgevoeligheid, vibratiezin + vibrio(n) sub :1 BIOLOGIA vibrio (soort bacil) :-- choleric = cholerabacil + vibrissas sub pl :1 snorharen (van kat, etc.) + vibrographo sub :1 PHYSICA vibrograaf + vibromassage sub :1 vibratiemassage + vibrometria sub :1 vibrometrie + vibrometric adj :1 vibrometrisch + vibrometro sub :1 vibrometer, trillingsmeter + vibroscopio sub :1 trillingsmeter, vibroscoop + vibrotherapia sub :1 vibrotherapie + viburno sub :1 BOTANICA viburnum vicari adj :1 overgedragen, gedelegeerd, afgevaardigd vicarial adj :1 van een vicaris + vicariante adj :1 plaatsvervangend, in de plaats van iets anders optredend, vicariërend :vergonia/pudor -- = plaatsvervangende schaamte :MEDICINA rolo -- de un organo = vicariërende rol van een orgaan :BIOLOGIA specie -- = vicariënde soort vicariato sub :1 vicariaat, plaatsvervanging :-- apostolic = apostolisch vicariaat vicario sub :1 gemachtigde, afgevaardigde :2 plaatsvervanger :3 ECCLESIA vicaris, plaatsvervanger van de bisschop/pastoor :le -- de Deo = de stedehouwer Gods op aarde (de Paus) :-- general = vicaris-generaal :-- parochial = kapelaan :function de -- = vicarisambt vice sub :1 beurt :colpar a su -- = terugslaan :2 keer, maal :le prime -- = de eerste keer :le ultime -- = de laatste keer :alicun/a --s = af en toe, nu en dan, soms :un -- pro semper = eens en voor al :un -- = A. eens, één maal, B. eens, ooit :un -- que = een keer dat, eens toen :in -- de = in plaats van :cata -- = telkens :altere -- = nog eens, weer :plure/numerose --s = vaak, dikwijls, herhaaldelijk, menigmaal :plus de un -- = meer dan eens, menigmaal :un -- que on ha comenciate = als je eenmaal bezig bent + viceadmiral sub :1 vice-admiraal + vicecancellero sub :1 vice-kanselier, onderkanselier + viceconsulato sub :1 vice-consulaat + viceconsule sub :1 vice-consul vicecontato sub :1 burggraafschap viceconte sub :1 burggraaf vicecontessa sub :1 burggravin + vicedecano sub :1 CATHOLICISMO onderdeken + vicedirector sub :1 onderdirecteur + vicegovernator sub :1 vice-gouverneur + vicelegation sub :1 CATHOLICISMO vice-legatie + vicelegato sub :1 CATHOLICISMO vice-legaat, onderlegaat vicennal adj :1 twintigjarig (één maal per 20 jaar voorkomend) :2 twintigjarig (20 jaar durend) vicepresidente sub :1 ondervoorzitter, vice-voorzitter, vice-president vicepresidentia sub :1 ondervoorzitterschap, vice-voorzitterschap, vice-presidentschap + vicepresidential adj :1 vice-presidentieel, vice-voorzitters... + vicerector sub :1 conrector + vicerectorato sub :1 conrectorschap, conrectoraat + viceregal adj :1 van de onderkoning + viceregalitate sub :1 vice-koningschap vicerege sub :1 onderkoning, vice-koning + viceregente sub :1 vice-regent + viceregina sub :1 onderkoningin, vice-koningin + vicesecretariato sub :1 vice-secretariaat + vicesecretario sub :1 tweede sekretaris vice versa adv LATINO :1 vice versa, heen en terug, FIGURATE over en weer, omgekeerd + vicia sub :1 BOTANICA wikke :-- hybride = bastaardwikke :-- sative = voederwikke :palea de -- = wikkestro vicin adj :1 naburig, nabij, aangrenzend :villages -- = naburige dorpen :pais -- = buurland :restaurante -- = nabijgelegen restaurant :ille habita le casa -- = hij woont hiernaast, hij woont in het huis ernaast :star multo -- = dicht bijeen staan :isto es -- al veritate = dat komt in de buurt van de waarheid vicinal adj :1 lokaal, buurt..., naburig :cammino/via -- = lokale weg :ferrovia -- = buurtspoorweg vicinar v :1 grenzen aan, liggen naast vicinitate sub :1 nabijheid :2 omgeving, buurt, directe omtrek :politica de bon -- = politiek van goede nabuurschap vicino sub :1 buurman :-- immediate = naaste buurman :conversation con le --s = buurpraatje :-- de tabula = tafelgenoot :-- del sud = zuiderbuur :-- de detra = achterbuurman :--s del est = oosterburen :--s del sud = zuiderburen vicissitude sub :1 wederwaardigheid, lotgeval :--s amorose = amoureuze perikelen :participar in tote le --s de un persona = iemands lief en leed delen vico sub :1 straat, buurt :-- secundari = achterbuurt :2 dorpje, gehucht, vlek victima sub :1 slachtoffer :--s de un catastrophe = slachtoffers van een ramp :--s del guerra = oorlogsslachtoffers :--s del traffico = verkeersslachtoffers :-- expiatori = zoenoffer :cader -- de = ten offer vallen aan :esser -- de = het slachtoffer/de dupe zijn van :numero de --s = dodental + victimisar v :1 slachtofferen, tot slachtoffer maken + victimisation sub :1 slachtoffering, het tot slachtoffer maken + victimologia sub :1 victimologie + victimologista sub :1 victimoloog + victimologo sub :1 victimoloog victo sub :1 dagelijks voedsel, dagelijks onderhoud victor sub :1 overwinnaar victoria sub :1 overwinning, zege, victorie :-- electoral = verkiezingszege :-- final = eindoverwinning :-- naval = overwinning op zee :-- gloriose = glorierijke overwinning :-- brillante/magnific = glansrijke overwinning :-- decisive = beslissende overwinning :-- monstro/mammut = monsterzege :-- costose = overwinning die duur betaald is :-- moral = morele overwinning :-- apparente = schijnoverwinning :-- per punctos = overwinning op punten :palma del -- = zegepalm :euphoria del -- = overwinningsroes :crito de -- = zegekreet :hymno/canto de -- = zegezang :goal (A) de -- = winnende doelpunt :critar/cantar -- = victorie kraaien :ganiar/obtener le -- = de overwinning behalen :celebrar le -- = de overwinning vieren :2 victoria (soort rijtuig) + victorian adj :1 Victoriaans :le era -- = het Victoriaanse tijdperk + victoriano sub :1 Victoriaan + victoria regia LATINO :1 BOTANICA victoria regia victoriose adj :1 (over)winnend, zegevierend :marcha {sj} -- = zegetocht :armea -- = zegevierend leger :esser -- = de overwinning behalen victualia sub :1 mondvoorraad, proviand, levensmiddelen :provider de --s = bevoorraden victualisar v :1 mondvoorraad inslaan, bevoorraden vidente adj :1 ziend :2 helderziend vidente sub :1 helderziende + video adj :1 video..., beeld :banda (magnetic) -- = videoband :registrar super banda -- = op videoband opnemen :camera -- = videocamera :disco -- = videoplaat :apparato -- = videotoestel :equipamento -- = videoapparatuur :imagine -- = videobeeld :joco -- = video-spelletje :technica -- = videotechniek + video sub :1 beeld(signaal) :2 videorecorder + videocamera sub :1 videocamera + videocassetta sub :1 videocassette + videoclip sub :1 videoclip + videocommunication sub :1 communicatie per video + videoconferentia :1 bespreking via het beeldtelefooncircuit + videodisco sub :1 videoplaat, beeldplaat + videofilm sub :1 videofilm + videofrequentia sub :1 beeldfrequentie, videofrequentie + videographia sub :1 videografie + videographic adj :1 videografisch + videojoco sub :1 videospelletje + videomagnetic adj :1 lector -- = videoafspeeleenheid + videophonia sub :1 televisietelefonie + videophono sub :1 videofoon, beeldtelefoon + videorecorder sub ANGLESE :1 videorecorder + videoregistrator sub :1 videorecorder + videosystema sub :1 videosysteem + videotelephonia sub :1 beeldtelefonie + videotelephonic adj :1 beeldtelefoon... + videotelephono sub :1 beeldtelefoon + videotex sub :1 videotex + videotheca sub :1 videotheek vider v :1 zien :vidite que = gezien het feit dat, in aanmerking genomen dat + viditel sub :1 viditel vidua sub :1 weduwe :-- de guerra = oorlogsweduwe :-- allegre = vrolijke weduwe :pension de -- = weduwenpensioen viduage sub :1 weduw(naar)staat, weduw(naar)schap vidual adj :1 van een weduw(naar)schap viduar v :1 tot weduwe/weduwnaar maken vidue adj :1 van echtgeno(o)t(e) beroofd, weduwe/weduwnaar geworden viduitate sub :1 JURIDIC weduw(naar)staat, weduw(naar)schap :pension de -- = weduwen/weduwnaarpensioen viduo sub :1 weduwnaar :pension de -- = weduwnaarpensioen + viella sub :1 MUSICA (soort) lier, vedel :sonar le -- = vedelen Vienna sub n pr :1 Wenen :valse de -- = Weense wals viennese adj :1 Weens :valse -- = Weense wals viennese sub :1 Wener + Vietnam sub n pr :1 Vietnam :-- del Sud = Zuid-Vietnam + vietnamese adj :1 Vietnamees + vietnamese sub :1 Vietnamees (bewoner) :2 Vietnamees (taal) + vietnamisar v :1 vietnamiseren + vietnamisation sub :1 vietnamisering + vietnamita sub :1 Vietnamees (bewoner) + vietnamita adj :1 Vietnamees viger v :1 krachtig/sterk zijn :2 van kracht zijn (wet/gebruik, etc.), geldig zijn, gelden, vigeren :dispositiones vigente = vigerende bepalingen :lege vigente = vigerende wet :opiniones vigente = vigerende opvattingen :normas vigente = geldende normen vigesimal adj :1 twintigtallig :numeration -- = twintigtallig stelsel vigesime num ord :1 twintigste :le -- parte = het twintigste (deel) vigesimo sub :1 twintigste deel + vigesimoprime num ord :1 eenentwintigste vigilante adj :1 waakzaam, oplettend, alert :personal -- = toezichthoudend personeel :can -- = waakzame hond :sub le oculo -- de su patre = onder het waakzaam oog van zijn vader vigilantia sub :1 het wakker zijn :2 waakzaamheid, oplettendheid :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtwacht :-- con monitores = bewaking met monitoren :sin -- = onbewaakt :nave de -- = wachtschip :consilio de -- = raad van toezicht :servicio de -- nocturne/de nocte = nachtveiligheidsdienst :esser sub -- = onder toezicht staan :poner sub -- = onder toezicht plaatsen :observar con -- = oplettend waarnemen :esser incargate del -- de = belast zijn met het toezicht op vigilar v :1 wakker zijn :2 (be)waken, een waakzaam oog houden (op) :-- super = waken over :-- strictemente = streng bewaken vigilator sub :1 iemand die wakker is :2 (be)waker, wachter, wacht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtwaker vigile adj :1 wakker, wakend, waaks, waakzaam :stato -- = wakende toestand :can -- = waakzame hond :sub le oculo -- de su patre = onder het waakzame oog van zijn vader vigilia sub :1 waakzaamheid, oplettendheid :2 waak, wake :-- de un malado = het waken bij een zieke :-- del matino = ochtendwake :3 vooravond (van), dag voor (gebeurtenis/feest, etc.) :-- de su morte = dag voor zijn dood :-- de Natal = kerstavond :-- de Sancte Silvestre/de Nove Anno = Oudejaarsavond :-- de Omne Sanctos = Avond voor Allerheiligen :al -- del battalia = aan de vooravond van de slag viginti sub num card :1 twintig :io te lo ha dicite -- vices = ik heb je je twintig keer gezegd :le annos -- = de jaren twintig :illa ha jam plus de -- annos = ze is al in de twintig vignette sub FRANCESE :1 vignet, sticker, merkje, zegel :-- de assecurantia = verzekeringsvignet/plaatje + vignettista sub :1 vignettetekenaar vigor sub :1 (lichaams)sterkte, kracht (anque FIGURATE) :-- renovate/restaurate = herwonnen levenskracht :esser in le -- del annos = in de kracht van zijn leven zijn :defender se con -- = zich met kracht verdedigen :2 geldigheid, werking, kracht :lege in -- = vigerende/geldende wet :dispositiones in -- = vigerende bepalingen :usages/habitudes in -- = bestaande gewoontes :le normas in -- = de heersende normen :esser in -- = gelden :poner in -- = in werking stellen, van kracht laten worden :entrar in -- = van kracht worden, in werking treden :entrata in -- = vankrachtwording :le regulation entra in -- deman = de regeling gaat morgen in :restar/remaner in -- = van kracht blijven :con -- retroactive = met terugwerkende kracht vigorar v :1 (ver)sterken, kracht/sterkte geven vigorose adj :1 krachtig, sterk, robuust :sanitate -- = robuuste gezondheid :planta -- = sterke plant :stilo -- = krachtige stijl :resistentia -- = krachtig verzet :ille ha vigorosemente protestate = hij heeft krachtig geprotesteerd + vigorositate sub :1 kracht, sterkte, robuustheid :-- de un cavallo de tracto = kracht van een trek-paard :-- de stilo = robuustheid van stijl + vigoroso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA vigoroso + viking sub :1 Viking, Noorman :nave -- = Noormannenschip :epocha del --s = Noormannentijd vil adj :1 zeer goedkoop :a precio -- = tegen een spotprijs :2 gemeen, verachtelijk, laag, snood, vuig :parolas -- = gemene woorden :-- calumnia = vuige laster :practicas -- = gemene praktijken :persona -- = gemenerik, ploert, schobbejak vilayet sub TURCO :1 wilajet (provincie van het Turkse Rijk) vilificar v :1 belasteren, kwaadspreken over vilification sub :1 lasterpraat, kwaadsprekerij :esser exponite a -- = aan lasterpraat blootstaan + vilificator sub :1 kwaadspreker, lasteraar vilipender v :1 beschimpen, afgeven op, verguizen, verachtelijk handelen, door het slijk sleuren, uitmaken voor alles wat mooi en lelijk is vilitate sub :1 goedkoopte :2 gemeenheid, laagheid, snoodheid, vuigheid villa sub :1 villa (anque ANTIQUITATE ROMAN) :-- spatiose = riante villa :parco de --s = villapark :quartiero de --s = villawijk :village de --s = villadorp :construction de --(s) = villabouw :habitante de --s = villabewoner :proprietario de -- = villabezitter village sub :1 dorp :-- piscatori/de piscatores = vissersdorp :-- de montania = bergdorp :-- allongate = streekdorp :schola de -- = dorpsschool villan adj :1 wonend in een dorp :2 laag, gemeen, doortrapt, smerig, snood, vuig villanage sub :1 HISTORIA boerenvolk, de dorpers + villanella sub :1 MUSICA villanella villania sub :1 lage daad, laagheid, schurkenstreek, boevenstreek villano sub :1 dorpsbewoner, plattelander, buitenman :2 HISTORIA dorper :3 slechterik, deugniet, boef + villegiatura sub :1 vakantieoord villetta sub :1 kleine villa, villaatje + villicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met zacht langharige stengels of stelen + villifere adj :1 BOTANICA zacht langharig villo sub :1 haar, haartjes (van planten/insekten) villose adj :1 (mbt planten/insekten) harig, ruig :2 MEDICINA vlokkig :tumor -- = vlokkig gezwel + villosiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zacht langharige bloemen villositate sub :1 (mbt planten/insekten) het harig zijn, ruigheid :2 MEDICINA vlok :--s intestinal = darmvlokken villute adj :1 behaard :poitrine -- = pectore villute :folio -- = harig blad villuto sub :1 fluweel :-- de coton = katoenfluweel :-- costate = corduroy :-- lisie = effen fluweel :suave como le -- = fluweelzacht :guarnitura de -- = fluwelen garneersel :tractar con guantos de -- = met fluwelen handschoenen aanpakken Vilna sub n pr :1 Wilna Vilnius sub n pr :1 Wilna + viminal adj :1 BOTANICA :salice -- = katwilg + vimine sub :1 BOTANICA teenwilg :2 teen, vlechtrijs :paniero/corbe de -- = tenen mand(je) + vina sub :1 MUSICA vina (Indisch snaarinstrument) + vinacee adj :1 wijnrood vinagrar v :1 azijn toevoegen, met azijn aanmaken :salar, piperar e -- le salata = de sla met zout, peper en azijn klaarmaken vinagre sub :1 azijn :-- natural = natuurazijn :-- de cidra = appelazijn :-- de vino = wijnazijn :-- fermentate = gistingsazijn :-- aromatic/condimentate = kruidenazijn :-- de ligno = houtazijn vinagreria sub :1 azijnfabriek vinagrero sub :1 arbeider in een azijnfabriek, azijnmaker, azijnfabrikant, azijnhandelaar vinari adj :1 van wijn, wijn... + vinca sub :1 BOTANICA maagdenpalm vincer v :1 overwinnen, zegevieren (over), verslaan :-- le inimico = de vijand verslaan :-- un maladia -- = een ziekte te boven komen :-- su pavor = zijn angst overwinnen vincibile adj :1 overwinnelijk, te overwinnen, te boven te komen, overkomelijk + vincibilitate sub :1 overwinnelijkheid, overkomelijkheid vincitor sub :1 overwinnaar :-- probabile = kanshebber + vinculo sub :1 band (van vriendschap, etc.) :-- matrimonial/del matrimonio/marital/de maritage = huwelijksband :-- de amor = liefdeband :-- de amicitate = vriendschapsband :--s familial/familiar/de familia = familiebanden :-- filial = filiale band :-- affective = gevoelsband :--s del sanguine = banden des bloeds :--s de parentela = maagschapsbanden :--s indissolubile = onverbrekelijke banden vindemia sub :1 wijnoogst, wijnpluk vindemiar adj :1 de wijnoogst binnenhalen + vindemiario sub :1 HISTORIA vendémiaire, wijnmaand vindemiator sub :1 wijnoogster, druivenplukker vindicabile adj :1 wat kan of verdiend te worden gewroken vindicantia sub :1 wraak :pensamento/pensata/desiro/desiderio de -- = revanchegedachte :prender -- = wraak nemen :invocar le -- de Deo = Gods wraak inroepen vindicar v :1 wreken :-- se de = zich wreken op :2 blaam zuiveren, rehabiliteren :3 JURIDIC terugvorderen, opvorderen, revindiceren + vindication sub :1 JURIDIC opeising, terugvordering, vindicatie vindicative adj :1 wraakzuchtig, wraakgierig :spirito -- = wraaklust :rival -- = wraakzuchtige rivaal + vindicativitate sub :1 wraakzuchtigheid, wraak-gierigheid vindicator sub :1 wreker :angelo -- = wraakengel vindice sub :1 wreker vinia sub :1 wijngaard vinic adj :1 de wijn betreffend, wijn... vinicole adj :1 de wijnbouw betreffend, wijnbouwend, wijn... :pais -- = wijnland :region -- = wijnstreek :production -- = wijnproduktie + vinicultor sub :1 wijnbouwer vinicultura sub :1 wijnbouw vinifere adj :1 wijn voortbrengend :terreno -- = land dat voor de wijnbouw wordt gebruikt :region -- = wijnstreek vinificar v :1 in wijn omzetten, wijn bereiden vinification sub :1 omzetting in wijn, wijnbereiding + vinificator sub :1 wijnbereider vino sub :1 wijn :-- del pais = landwijn :-- del Rheno = Rijnwijn :-- del Capo = Kaapse wijn :-- francese = Franse wijn :-- de tabula = tafelwijn :-- de pomos/de malos = appelwijn, cider :-- de fructos = vruchtenwijn :-- blanc = witte wijn :-- sic = droge wijn :-- feculente = drabbige wijn :-- dulce/sucrate = zoete wijn :-- liquorose/de liquor = likeurwijn :-- clarette = lichtrode wijn :-- potabile = drinkbare wijn :marca de -- = wijnmerk :-- de marca = uitstekende wijn :production de -- = wijnproduktie :degustation de -- = wijnproef :fece/deposito de -- = wijnmoer, wijnbezinksel :cellario a/de/pro --s = wijnkelder :mercato de --s = wijnmarkt :acescentia de --s = wijnverzuring :carta/lista de --s = wijnkaart :spirito de -- = wijngeest :mesura de -- = maat wijn :macula de -- = wijnvlek :pressa de -- = wijnpers :bibitor de -- = wijndrinker :commercio de --s = wijnhandel :mercante/negotiante de --s = wijnhandelaar :clarificar/decantar -- = wijn klaren :biber -- = wijn drinken :acidificar -- = zijn zuur maken vinolente adj :1 drankzuchtig vinolentia sub :1 drankzucht + vinometro sub :1 wijnmeter vinose adj :1 wijnachtig, de kleur/smaak/geur van wijn bezittend :persica -- = wijnperzik :pruna -- = wijnpruim :macula -- = wijnvlek :hydromel -- = honingwijn + vinosicarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met wijnrode vruchten vinositate sub :1 wijnachtig karakter + vintena sub :1 twintigtal vintesime num ord :1 twintigste :le -- parte = het twintigste (deel) :le -- seculo = de twintigste eeuw vintesimo sub :1 twintigste deel vinti sub num card :1 twintig :io te lo ha dicite -- vices = ik heb het je twintig keer gezegd :le annos -- = de jaren twintig :illa ja jam plus de -- annos = ze is al in de twintig + vinti-cinquesime num ord :1 vijfentwintigste + vinti-duesime num ord :1 tweeëntwintigste + vinti-novesime num ord :1 negenentwintigste + vinti-octesime num ord :1 achtentwintigste + vinti-quatresime num ord :1 vierentwintigste + vinti-septesime num ord :1 zevenentwintigste + vinti-sexesime num ord :1 zesentwintigste + vinti-tresesime num ord :1 drieëntwintigste + vinti-unesime num ord :1 eenentwintigste + vintuplo sub :1 twintigvoud + vinyl sub :1 CHIMIA vinyl :composito de -- = vinylverbinding :derivato de -- = vinylderivaat :producto de -- = vinylproduct + vinylic adj :1 CHIMIA vinyl... :resinas -- = vinylharsen viola (I) sub :1 BOTANICA viooltje :-- tricolor = driekleurig viooltje, akkerviooltje :-- silvestre/silvatic = bosviooltje :-- palustre = moerasviooltje :-- odorate = maarts viooltje :-- arenari = zandviooltje :semine de -- = violenzaad viola (II) sub :1 MUSICA viola, altviool :-- de amor = viola d'amore :-- de gamba = viola da gamba violabile adj :1 wat kan worden overtreden/geschonden violaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA violaceae, viooltjesfamilie violacee adj :1 BOTANICA vioolachtig :2 paarsachtig, paarsig :naso -- = paarse neus (door kou/drank) violar v :1 overtreden (wet/recht/regel), schenden (belofte/eed), breken (woord) :-- un secreto = eeen geheim verraden :-- un tractato = een verdrag schenden :-- un tregua = een bestand schenden :-- le neutralitate = de neutraliteit schenden :-- le lege = de wet schenden :-- le parola = zijn woord breken :-- derectos = rechten schenden :2 ontwijden, ontheiligen (tempel/graf) :3 verkrachten :-- un juvena = een meisje verkrachten violate adj :1 overtreden, geschonden, ontwijd, verkracht violation sub :1 overtreding (van wet/recht/regel), schending (eed/belofte), breking (woord) :-- del secreto professional = schending van het beroepsgeheim :-- de frontiera = grensschending :-- de contracto = contractbreuk :-- de tregua = bestandsschending :-- del parola date = woordbreuk :-- del derecto = rechtsschending :-- de domicilio = huisvredebreuk :-- del derectos human/del homine = schending van de mensenrechten :-- del neutralitate de nostre pais = schending van onze neutraliteit :2 ontwijding, ontheiliging (tempel/graf) :3 seksueel geweld, verkrachting :-- conjugal = verkrachting binnen het huwelijk violator sub :1 overtreder, schender :-- del lege = wetsovertreder :2 verkrachter violentar v :1 geweld aandoen, met geweld dwingen, overweldigen :-- le veritate = de waarheid geweld aandoen :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten geweld aandoen violente adj :1 heftig, onstuimig :illes ha un disputa -- = zij hebben een hooglopende ruzie :2 gewelddadig :revolution -- = gewelddadige revolutie :morte -- = gewelddadige dood :gruppo -- = gewelddadige groepering violentia sub :1 heftigheid, onstuimigheid, felheid :2 geweld, gewelddadigheid :-- racial = rassengeweld :-- psychic = psychisch geweld :-- verbal = verbaal geweld :-- in le strata = straatgeweld :spiral del -- = geweldsspiraal :acto de -- = gewelddaad :aggression con -- = gewelddadige aanslag :robamento con -- = diefstal met geweldpleging :usar -- = gewelddadig te werk gaan :facer -- a un persona = iemand geweld aandoen :facer -- a un texto = een tekst verdraaien :ceder al -- = voor het geweld zwichten/wijken/op zij gaan :responder al -- per le -- = geweld met geweld beantwoorden :on debeva recurrer al -- = men moest overgaan tot geweld, er moest geweld aan te pas komen violetta sub :1 BOTANICA viooltje :-- del boscos = bosviooltje :semine de -- = violenzaad violette adj :1 violet, paars :-- clar/pallide = lichtpaars :displaciamento -- = blauwverschuiving violetto sub :1 het violet, het paars, violette/paarse kleur violinista sub :1 violist :concurso de --s = violistenconcours violino sub :1 viool :secunde -- = tweede viool :clave de -- = vioolsleutel :colpo de -- = vioolstreek :cassa de -- = vioolkast :cavalletto de -- = vioolkam :parte de -- = vioolpartij :concerto pro -- = vioolconcert (compositie) :concerto de -- = vioolconcert (uitvoering) :musica pro -- = vioolmuziek (compositie) :musica de -- = vioolmuziek (uitvoering) :professor de -- = vioolleraar :sonata pro -- = vioolsonate :lection de -- = vioolles :chorda de -- = vioolsnaar :constructor de --s = vioolbouwer :solo de -- = vioolsolo :sono/timbro del -- = klank van de viool :virtuose del -- = vioolvirtuoos :litteratura pro -- = vioolliteratuur :sonar le -- = vioolspelen :munir un -- de chordas, mitter chordas a un -- = een viool met snaren bespannen violista sub :1 violaspeler violon sub :1 basviola violoncellista sub :1 (violon)cellist violoncello sub ITALIANO :1 (violon)cello :sonata pro -- = violoncelsonate :composition pro -- = violoncelcompositie :litteratura pro -- = violoncelliteratuur vipera sub :1 ZOOLOGIA adder :(anque FIGURATE) lingua de -- = giftige tong viperides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA viperidae, adderachtigen viperin adj :1 adder... (anque FIGURATE) :lingua -- = addertong, lastertong :linguas -- pretende que = boze tongen beweren dat + virage sub :1 draai, wending, bocht :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het overstag gaan, wending :3 CHIMIA het omslaan (van kleur) :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA banio de -- = kleurbad viragine sub :1 manwijf, helleveeg, kenau + virago sub :1 manwijf, helleveeg, kenau + viral adj :1 virus...., viraal :infection -- = virusinfectie :maladia -- = virusziekte :proteina -- = virusproteïne :genetica -- = virale genetica + viramento sub :1 richtingsverandering, draaiing, wending, zwenking virar v :1 van richting veranderen, draaien, wenden, zwenken :-- al leva/sinistra = linksaf slaan :-- al dext(e)ra = rechtsaf slaan :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :-- de bordo = overstag gaan :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA tonen :3 CHIMIA van kleur veranderen + virata sub :1 draai, zwaai + virelai sub :1 LITTERATURA virelai + virescente adj :1 BOTANICA groenend + virescentia sub :1 BOTANICA vergroening, het abnormaal groen worden :-- de flores = virescentia de flores virga sub :1 roede, sta(a)f, stok, stang :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ra :-- inferior, basse -- = onderra :-- de artimon = bezaansra :3 penis virgilian,vergilian adj :1 Vergiliaans Virgilio,Vergilio sub n pr :1 Vergilius virginal adj :1 maagdelijk, rein, ongerept :candor/innocentia -- = maagdelijke onschuld :blancor -- = smetteloos wit + virginal sub :1 MUSICA virginaal + virginalista sub :1 MUSICA virginalist virgine sub :1 maagd :-- caste/pur = kuise maagd :le Virgine = de Maagd Maria :le Sancte Virgine = de Heilige Maagd :-- vestal = Vestaalse maagd :dishonorar un -- = een maagd onteren :ASTRONOMIA Virgine = Maagd virgine adj :1 maagdelijk, FIGURATE ongebruikt, ongerept, maagdelijk :foreste -- = maagdelijk woud, oerwoud, oerbos :folio de papiro -- = onbeschreven blad papier :film -- = onbelichte film :nive -- = maagdelijke/ongerepte sneeuw :terra -- = onontgonnen land :natura -- = ongerepte natuur :oleo -- = maagdenolie :melle -- = maagdenhoning, lekhoning, ongepijnde honing :cera -- = maagdenwas :membrana -- = maagdenvlies :nascentia -- = maagdelijke geboorte Virginia sub n pr :1 Virginia :tabaco de -- = virginia(tabak) virginian adj :1 van Virginia virginiano sub :1 bewoner van Virginia virginitate sub :1 maagdelijkheid :illa sapeva conservar su -- = zij wist haar maagdelijkheid te bewaren :perder le -- = de maagdelijkheid verliezen :2 FIGURATE zuiverheid, reinheid, ongereptheid + Virgo sub n pr :1 ASTROLOGIA Virgo, Maagd virgula sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA komma :puncto e -- = punt komma :MEDICINA bacillo -- = cholerabacil virgular v :1 van komma's voorzien, een komma zetten virguletta sub :1 aanhalingsteken :poner un parola inter --s = een woord tussen aanhalingstekens zetten :aperir le --s = de aanhalingstekens openen :clauder le --s = de aanhalingstekens sluiten + viride adj :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA groen :helleboro -- = wrangkruid :lacerta -- = smaragdhagedis :pico -- = groene specht + viridibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met groene schutbladen + viridicaule adj :1 BOTANICA groenstengelig, groenstelig + viridiflor adj :1 BOTANICA groenbloemig + viridifolie adj :1 BOTANICA groenbladig + viriditate sub :1 BOTANICA groenheid viril adj :1 mannelijk, potent, viriel :fortia -- = mannenkracht :membro -- = mannelijk lid :etate -- = mannelijke leeftijd :2 manhaftig :corage -- = mannenmoed + virilisar v :1 BIOLOGIA viriliseren (mannelijke kenmerken bij een vrouw veroorzaken) + virilisation sub :1 BIOLOGIA virilisatie + virilismo sub :1 virilisme (mannelijke aard van een vrouw) virilitate sub :1 potentie :2 mannelijke rijpheid, manbaarheid :3 mannelijkheid, manhaftigheid + virion sub :1 BIOLOGIA virion (enkelvoudig viruspartikel) viro sub :1 man ( = mannelijk menselijk wezen) + virola sub :1 beslag(ring) + virologia sub :1 virologie :-- vegetal/de plantas = plantenvirologie + virologic adj :1 virologisch + virologista sub :1 MEDICINA viroloog + virologo sub :1 MEDICINA viroloog + viroplasma sub :1 viroplasma virose adj :1 giftig :cicuta -- = waterscheerling + virose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA virusziekte virtual adj :1 virtueel, innerlijk/in aanleg aanwezig, potentieel :2 PHYSICA virtueel :foco -- = virtueel brandpunt :imagine -- = virtueel beeld, schijnbeeld :fortia -- = virtuele kracht :massa -- = virtuele massa :par -- = virtueel paar :particula -- = virtueel deeltje virtualitate sub :1 virtualiteit, latent/potentieel vermogen, innerlijke kracht virtuose adj :1 deugdzaam, rechtschapen :2 kuis, eerzaam :3 virtuoos :interpretate virtuosemente = virtuoos gespeeld :4 werkzaam, effectief, heilzaam virtuositate sub :1 deugdzaamheid, rechtschapenheid :2 virtuositeit, buitengewoon meesterschap, grote vaardigheid in de kunst :-- de un violinista = virtuositeit van een violist virtuoso sub :1 virtuoos, groot kunstenaar, meester :-- del linguage = taalvirtuoos :-- del violino = vioolvirtuoos :-- del equitation = meesterlijk ruiter :interpretation de -- = virtuose voordracht virtute sub :1 moed, dapperheid :2 kracht, vermogen :-- magic = magische kracht, toverkracht :-- medical/curative/therapeutic = geneeskracht :in -- del lege = krachtens de wet :in -- de su functiones = beroepshalve :in -- = potentieel :3 deugd, deugdzaamheid, rechtschapenheid :-- impugnabile = onwankelbare deugd :sequer le sentiero/le via/le cammino del -- = het pad der deugd bewandelen :le caritate es le -- supreme = naastenliefde is de hoogste deugd :--s civic = burgerdeugden :--s social = maatschappelijke deugden :-- guerrier = krijgsdeugd :-- monastic = kloosterdeugd :-- false/simulate/fingite = schijndeugd :modello/exemplo/para(n)gon de -- = toonbeeld van deugd :aureola de -- = aureool van deugdzaamheid :le quatro --s cardinal = de vier hoofddeugden :le tres --s theologal = de drie theologale deugden (geloof, hoop en liefde) :facer de necessitate -- = van de nood en deugd maken :practicar un -- = een deugd beoefenen :sequer le sentiero del -- = het pad der deugd bewandelen :4 kuisheid :attentar al -- de un femina = een vrouw aanranden :5 THEOLOGIA één van de negen engelenkoren virulente adj :1 MEDICINA virulent, aanstekelijk, besmettelijk, vergiftig :2 FIGURATE vinnig, venijnig, kwaadaardig :critica -- = scherpe kritiek virulentia sub :1 virulentie, besmettelijkheid, giftigheid :2 FIGURATE vinnigheid, venijnigheid, kwaadaardigheid virus sub :1 MEDICINA virus :-- variolic = pokkenvirus :-- oncogene/oncogenic = oncogeen virus :-- de planta = plantevirus :-- herpetic = herpesvirus :-- multiresistente = multiresistent virus :maladia a/de -- = virusziekte :esser contaminate per un -- = besmet worden door een virus :inocular un -- a un persona = een virus op iemand overdragen/overbrengen visa sub :1 visum :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenvisum, bezoekersvisum :-- de entrata/de ingresso = inreisvisum :-- de transito = doorreisvisum :obligation de -- = visumplicht :facer prolongar un -- = een visum verlengen visage sub :1 gelaat, (aan)gezicht (anque FIGURATE) :-- patibular = galgentronie :-- angulose = hoekig gezicht :-- disgratiose = lelijk gezicht :-- disfacte = ontdaan gezicht :-- repugnante = afstotend gezicht :-- impassibile = stalen gezicht :-- inflate/tumefacite = opgezet/opgezwollen gezicht :-- triste = verdrietig gezicht :-- lacrimose = behuild gezicht :-- de pupa = poppegezicht :con --s crispate = met verbeten gezichten :lineas del -- = lijnen van het gezicht :socialismo a -- human = socialisme met een menselijk gezicht + visagista sub :1 visagist(e) visar v :1 mikken, richten (op doel/schietschijf) :2 FIGURATE beogen, ten doel hebben :3 viseren, voor gezien tekenen, van een visum voorzien vis-à-vis adv FRANCESE :1 tegenover elkaar + viscera sub :1 ANATOMIA ingewand, inwendig orgaan :--s abdominal = buikingewanden :-- de pisce = visgrom + visceral adj :1 ANATOMIA visceraal, ingewands... :organo -- = ingewandsorgaan :2 FIGURATE diepgeworteld, niet oppervlakkig :anticommunismo -- = diepgeworteld anticommunisme + viscere sub :1 ANATOMIA ingewand, inwendig orgaan :--s abdominal = (buik)ingewanden + viscide adj :1 dik/taai vloeibaar, stroperig, viskeus :2 kleverig + visciditate sub :1 taaivloeibaarheid, stroperigheid, viscositeit :2 kleverigheid + viscivore adj :1 mispeletend :turdo -- = mispellijster visco sub :1 BOTANICA vogellijm, mistel, maretak, mistletoe :ramo de -- = misteltak :2 lijmstok + visco-elastic adj :1 visco-elastisch + viscosa sub :1 viscose :filo de -- = viscosegaren viscose adj :1 viskeus, stroperig, taai vloeibaar :strato -- = viskeuze laag :phlegma -- = taai slijm :2 kleverig, slijmerig + viscosimetria sub :1 viscosimetrie + viscosimetric adj :1 viscosimetrisch + viscosimetro sub :1 viscosimeter :-- acustic = akoestische viscosimeter viscositate sub :1 viscositeit, dikvloeibaarheid :-- de un fluido = viscositeit van een vloeistof :-- volumetric = volumeviscositeit :-- dynamic = dynamische viscositeit :-- cinematic = kinematische viscositeit :-- intrinsec = intrinsieke viscositeit :-- magnetic = magnetische viscositeit :coefficiente de -- = viscositeitscoëfficiënt :unitate de -- = viscositeitseenheid :2 kleverigheid, slijmerigheid + Vishnu sub n pr :1 RELIGION Visjnoe + vishnuismo sub :1 RELIGION Visjnoeïsme visibile adj :1 zichtbaar, waarneembaar :horizonte -- = zichtbare horizon :stellas -- a oculo nude = het het blote oog zichtbare sterren :ille se ha calmate visibilemente = hij is merkbaar kalmer geworden :2 duidelijk, in het oog lopend :ille esseva --mente surprendite = hij was zichtbaar verrast visibilitate sub :1 zichtbaarheid :curva con bon -- = overzichtelijke bocht :curva sin -- = onoverzichtelijke bocht :volar sin -- = blind vliegen :2 zicht, atmosferische helderheid :bon/mal -- = goed/slecht zicht :nulle -- = geen zicht :area/campo de -- = gezichtsveld :le bruma reduce le -- = de mist verkleint het zicht visiera sub :1 vizier (van een helm/geweer) :2 oogscherm, schermmasker :3 klep (van pet) + visigothic adj :1 Wisi/Westgotisch :scriptura -- = Westgotisch schrift + visigotho sub :1 Wisi/Westgoot vision sub :1 het zien, gezicht, gezichtsvermogen :organo del -- = gezichtsorgaan :campo/area de -- = gezichtsveld :acuitate/acutessa del -- = scherpte van het gezichtsvermogen :perdita del -- = verlies van het gezichtsvermogen, gezichtsverlies :recovrar/recuperar le -- = het gezichtsvermogen terugkrijgen :2 visie, beeld, voorstelling, zienswijze, kijk :-- del mundo = kijk op de wereld, wereldbeschouwing :-- del vita = levensbeschouwing, levensvisie :-- del futuro = toekomstbeeld :-- del joco = spelinzicht :-- realistic = realistische visie/kijk :-- global = totaalbeeld :tu -- del vita = jouw kijk op het leven :ille ha un -- clar del cosa = hij heeft een heldere kijk op de zaak :3 hersenschim, droombeeld, spookbeeld :-- hallucinatori = hallucinatie :4 RELIGION visioen, openbaring, verschijning :-- ecstatic/extatic = extatisch visioen :-- prophetic = profetisch visioen :-- beatific = gelukzalig visioen :-- fugitive = kortstondig visioen :haber --es = visioenen hebben visionari adj :1 visionair, visioenen hebbend :2 dromerig, onpractisch, onrealistisch visionario sub :1 visionair, ziener :2 dromer, fantast + visir sub TURCO :1 vizier + visirato sub :1 ambt/ambtstermijn of waardigheid van een vizier visita sub :1 bezoek, visite :facer -- a un persona = iemand een bezoek brengen :-- de cortesia/politessa = beleefdheidsbezoek :-- de adeo/de adieu (F)/de congedo = afscheidsbezoek :-- a domicilio = huisbezoek :-- de labor/de travalio = werkbezoek :-- importun = ongelegen bezoek :-- fulmine = bliksembezoek :jorno de -- = bezoekdag :derecto de -- = bezoekrecht :regulamento de -- = bezoekregeling :regulamento del derecto de -- = omgangsregeling :hora de -- = bezoekuur :horas de -- = bezoektijd :carta/billet de -- = visitekaartje :2 bezoek, bezoeker(s) :3 bezoek, het bezichtigen :-- de un museo = bezoek aan een museum :-- guidate = rondleiding :4 inspectie, controle, visitatie :-- domiciliari = huiszoeking :-- doanal/doaner/de doana = douaneonderzoek :-- episcopal = herderlijk bezoek, inspectiebezoek (van bisschop) + visitabile adj :1 geschikt voor bezoek, open voor bezoek (bijv een museum) + visitandina sub :1 CATHOLICISMO visitandin visitante sub :1 bezoeker :-- de museo = museumbezoeker visitar v :1 bezoeken, opzoeken, op bezoek gaan bij :-- un amico = een vriend bezoeken :honorar un persona con un -- = iemand met een bezoek vereren :2 bezoeken, bezichtigen, bekijken :-- un museo = een museum bezoeken :3 inspecteren, nazien, onderzoeken, visiteren :-- le valises = de koffers doorzoeken visitation sub :1 CATHOLICISMO visitatie, bezoek van de Heilige Maagd aan de Heilige Elisabeth :Ordine de Visitation = Orde der Visitatie visitator sub :1 bezoeker :--es de un exposition = bezoekers van een tentoonstelling :facer entrar un -- = een bezoeker binnenlaten :reciper --es = bezoekers ontvangen :2 inspecteur, visitator :-- apostolic = apostolisch visitator + visive adj :1 van het zien, gezichts... :campo -- = gezichtsveld :organos -- = gezichtsorganen :stimulo -- = gezichtsprikkel :acuitate/acutessa del facultate -- = scherpte van het gezichtsvermogen + vison sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nerts, mink :elevator de --es = nertsfokker :pelle de -- = nertshuid :2 (bont) nerts, mink :mantello de -- = minkmantel, nertsmantel :stola de -- = nertsstola + visor sub :1 OPTICA (beeld)zoeker :-- reflexe = reflexzoeker :-- telescopic = vizierkijker :imagine de -- = zoekerbeeld vista sub :1 het zien, gezicht, gezichtvermogen :organo del -- = gezichtsorgaan :COMMERCIO a -- = op zicht :pagabile a -- = betaalbaar op zicht :a prime -- = op het eerste gezicht :perder le -- = het gezichtsvermogen verliezen :perdita del -- = gezichtsverlies, verlies van het gezichtsvermogen :recuperar/recovrar le -- = het gezichtsvermogen terugkrijgen :haber le -- acute = een scherpe blik hebben :secunde -- = tweede gezicht, helderziendheid :in -- de = met het oog op :curte de -- = bijziend :de -- acute = scherpziend :acuitate/acutessa del -- = scherpte van het gezichtsvermogen :foras de mi --! = (verdwijn) uit mijn ogen! :2 wat men kan zien: gezicht, uitzicht, vergezicht :-- de plagia = strandgezicht :-- de detra = achteraanzicht :-- de fronte/de facie = vooraanzicht :-- general = overzicht :-- exterior = buitenaanzicht :-- panoramic = wijds uitzicht :a perdita de -- = zo ver het oog reikt :a -- de oculo = zienderogen :terra in --! = land in zicht! :portata de -- = gezichtsafstand :haber in -- = het oog hebben op :haber le -- del mar = het uitzicht op zee hebben :perder de -- = uit het gezicht verliezen :saltar al -- = in het oog springen :cognoscer un persona de -- = iemand van gezicht kennen :naufragar al/in -- del porto = schipbreuk lijden in het gezicht van de haven :illa non supporta le -- del sanguine = zij kan niet tegen het zien van bloed :perspectiva a -- de ave = vogelperspectief :-- de Amsterdam = gezicht op Amsterdam :impedir le -- = het uitzicht belemmeren :3 inzicht, standpunt, mening, denkbeeld :--s politic = politieke opvattingen :puncto de -- = gezichts/standpunt :differentia(s) de -- = verschil van inzicht :exponer su --s = zijn opvattingen/ideeën uiteenzetten :aperir nove --s = nieuwe gezichtspunten openen viste prep :1 gezien :-- (le facto) que = gezien het feit dat, in aanmerking genomen dat + vistose adj :1 opzichtig, pronkerig :toilette -- = opzichtig toilet :colores -- = schreeuwende kleuren + vistositate sub :1 opzichtigheid, pronkerigheid :-- de un vestimento = opzichtigheid van een kledingstuk Vistula sub n pr :1 Weichsel visual adj :1 gezichts..., visueel, beeld... :angulo -- = gezichtshoek :axe -- = gezichtsas :linea -- = gezichtslijn :radio -- = gezichtskring :centro -- = gezichtscentrum :campo/area -- = gezichtsveld :restriction del campo/area -- = blikvernauwing :horizonte -- = zichtbare horizon :memoria -- = visueel geheugen :impressiones/sensationes -- = gezichtsindrukken :organo -- = gezichtsorgaan :cellula -- = gezichtscel :nervo -- = gezichtszenuw :acutessa/acuitate -- = gezichtsscherpte :facultate -- = gezichtsvermogen :pollution -- = horizonvervuiling :teste -- = ooggetuige :handicapato -- = visueel gehandicapte + visualisar v :1 visualiseren, zichtbaar maken :-- un imagine = een beeld visualiseren + visualisation sub :1 visualisatie, zichtbaarmaking :unitate de -- = beeldschermtafel, visual display unit + visualitate sub :1 visualiteit vita sub :1 leven, bestaan, existentie :lucta pro le -- = strijd om het bestaan :curso/carriera del -- = levensloop :scopo del -- = levensdoel :arbore del -- = levensboom :lumine/luce de -- = levenslicht :-- vegetative = vegetatief leven :-- organic = organisch leven :-- frugal/sobrie = sober/eenvoudig leven :-- commode = gerieflijk leven :-- opulente = zeer rijk leven :-- exemplar = voorbeeldig leven :-- incolor = kleurloos leven :-- gris = grijs/eentonig leven :-- felice = gelukkig leven :-- infelice = ongelukkig leven :-- private = privéleven :-- irregular = ongeregeld leven :-- eterne/eternal = eeuwig leven :-- intellectual = geestelijk leven :-- intrauterin = intra-uterien leven :-- militar/de soldato = soldatenleven :-- guerrier = krijgsleven :-- active/laboriose = werkzaam leven :-- agitate = bewogen/woelig leven :-- dissolute = zedeloos/losbandig leven :-- retirate = teruggetrokken leven :-- aventurose/accidentate = avontuurlijk/veelbewogen leven :-- musical = muziekleven :-- de circo = circusleven :-- de corte = hofleven :-- scholar/de schola = schoolleven :-- de plagia = strandleven :-- urban = stadsleven :-- cultural = cultuurleven :-- theatral = toneelleven :-- vagabunde/ambulante = zwerversleven, zwervend bestaan :-- misere/miserabile = ellendig leven/bestaan :-- sedentari = zittend leven :-- celibatari = vrijgezellenleven :-- del spirito = geestesleven :-- religiose = geloofsleven :-- cenobitic = cenobietenleven, kloosterleven :-- sexual = geslachtsleven :-- fetal = ongeboren leven :-- intime/interior/affective/sensitive/emotive = innerlijk leven, gemoedsleven, gevoelsleven :-- duple = dubbelleven :-- civil = burgerleven :-- domestic/familial/de familia = huiselijk leven, gezinsleven :-- professional = beroepsleven :-- public = openbaar leven :-- campestre/rustic = landleven :-- regular = geregeld leven :-- conjugal/matrimonial/marital = huwelijksleven :-- de sancto = heiligenleven :-- de sclavo = slavenleven :-- feminin = vrouwenleven :-- infantil = kinderleven :-- animal = dierlijk leven :-- human = menselijk leven :-- parasite = parasietenleven :durata/duration de -- = levensduur :durata/duration del -- human = mensenleeftijd :sin -- = levenloos :a -- o morte = op leven en dood :risco/periculo de -- = levensgevaar :a risco del -- = met levensgevaar :femina de mal -- = straatmeid, vrouw van lichte zeden :periculo de -- = lijfsgevaar :renta a -- = lijfrente :ideal de(l) -- = levensideaal :termino/fin del -- = levenseinde :besonios/necessitates del -- = levensbehoeften :commoditates del -- = gemakken van het leven :crepusculo/declino del -- = levensavond :historia del -- = levensgeschiedenis :principio de -- = levensbeginsel :conservation del -- = levensbehoud, lijfsbehoud :conception/vision del -- = levensbeschouwing, levensvisie :fonte de -- = levensbron :fugacitate del -- = vergankelijkheid van het leven :filo de -- = levensdraad :trenchar {sj} le filo de -- = de levensdraad doorsnijden :instincto de -- = levensdrift :phase del -- = levensfase :spiritos del -- = levensgeesten :experientia del -- = levenservaring :linea de -- = levenslijn :circumstantias/conditiones de -- = levensomstandigheden :rhythmo del -- = levensritme :stilo/genere/modo/maniera/tenor de -- = levensstijl, levenswijze :forma de -- = levensvorm :doctrina de -- = levensleer :norma de -- = levensnorm :phenomeno de -- = levensverschijnsel :habitudes de -- = levensgewoonten :anno de -- = levensjaar :companion de -- = levensgezel :fortia de -- = levenskracht :regula de -- = levensregel :signo de -- = levensteken :mar de -- = levenszee :assecurantia super le -- = levensverzekering :societate/compania de assecurantia super le -- = levensverzekeringsmaatschappij :origine del -- = oorsprong van het leven :expectation/sperantia de -- = levensverwachting :nivello/standard de -- = levensstandaard :medios de -- = middelen van bestaan :qualitate del -- = kwaliteit van het leven/bestaan :tedio del -- = levensmoeheid RELIGION pan del -- = brood des levens :in le flor de su -- = in de kracht van zijn leven :le gaudios/le joias del -- = de geneugten des levens :ganiar su -- = de kost verdienen :hasardar/riscar su -- = zijn leven wagen :restar/remaner in -- = in leven blijven :cambiar su -- = zijn leven veranderen :tener in -- = in leven houden :deber le -- a = het leven te danken hebben aan :esser inter le -- e le morte = tussen leven en dood zweven :abbreviar su -- = zijn leven verkorten :dar le -- a = het leven schenken aan :dar -- a = bezielen :vender car su -- = zijn leven duur verkopen :si te es car le -- = als het leven je lief is :menar un -- confortabile = een gemakkelijk leven leiden :exponer su -- = zijn leven in de waagschaal stellen :perder le -- = het leven verliezen, om het leven komen :salvar le -- = er het leven afbrengen :salvar le -- de un persona = iemands leven redden :amar le -- = van het leven houden :passar a un altere -- = sterven :privar se del -- = zich van het leven beroven :esser al margine del -- = buiten het leven staan :fluctuar/esser inter le -- e le morte = tussen dood en leven zweven :attentar al -- de un persona = iemand naar het leven staan, een aanslag doen op iemand :mitter in joco le -- de un persona = iemands leven op het spel zetten :costar le -- a = het leven kosten aan :question de -- e de morte = zaak van leven en dood :le aurora del -- = de dageraad des levens :obra de su -- = zijn levenswerk :su -- pende a un filo = zijn leven hangt aan een zijden draadje :complicar se le -- = het zich zelf moeilijk maken :invenenar le -- a un persona = iemand het leven vergallen :le bursa o le --! = je geld of je leven! + vitaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA vitaceeën, wijnstokfamilie vital adj :1 het leven betreffend, levens..., vitaal :functiones -- = vitale functies :energia -- = levensenergie :fortia -- = levenskracht :spiritos -- = levensgeesten :principio -- = levensbeginsel :besonios/necessitates -- = levensbehoeften :conditiones/circumstantias -- = levensomstandigheden :forma -- = levensvorm :curso/carriera -- = levensloop :phase -- = levensfase :processo -- = levensproces :curva -- = levenscurve :cyclo -- = levenscyclus :experientia -- = levenservaring :rhythmo -- = levensritme :modo -- = levenswijze :spatio -- = levensruimte, leefruimte :phenomeno -- = levensverschijnsel :minimo -- = bestaansminimum :question -- = levensvraag :allegressa -- = levensvreugde :angustia -- = levensangst :valor -- = levenswaarde :conflicto -- = levensconflict :instincto -- = levensinstinct :veritate -- = levenswaarheid :voluntate -- = levenswil :halito/sufflo -- = levensadem :partes -- = vitale delen :calor -- = vitale warmte :importantia -- = levensbelang :de importantia -- = van vitaal belang :non dar/monstrar signo -- = geen teken van leven geven/vertonen :2 van levensbelang, vitaal, essentieel :problema/question -- = vitale kwestie + vitalisar v :1 levensvatbaar maken, levenskracht geven :2 verlevendigen, bezielen, activeren + vitalisation sub :1 levensvatbaarmaking :2 bezieling vitalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA vitalisme vitalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA vitalist + vitalista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA vitalistisch :schola -- = vitalistische school + vitalistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA vitalistisch :theoria -- de Aristoteles = vitalistische theorie van Aristoteles vitalitate sub :1 levenskracht, vitaliteit, levenslust, levensvatbaarheid :-- renovate/restaurate = herwonnen levenskracht :un infante plen de -- = een kind dat vol levenslust is :sappar le -- de un persona = iemands levenskracht ondermijnen :haber ancora un grande -- pro su annos = nog flink zijn voor zijn leeftijd vitamina sub :1 vitamine :deficientia/carentia/manco de --s = vitaminegebrek :comprimito de --s = vitaminetablet :povre in --s = vitaminearm :ric/abundante in --s = vitaminerijk + vitaminar adj :1 toevoegen van vitaminen, vitamineren, vitaminiseren :aspirina vitaminate = gevitaminiseerde aspirine vitaminic adj :1 vitamine... :alimento -- = vitaminerijk voedsel :deficientia/carentia/manco -- = vitaminegebrek :complexo -- B = vitamine B-complex vitaminisar v :1 toevoegen van vitaminen, vitamineren, vitaminiseren :-- productos alimentari = levensmiddelen vitaminiseren + vitaminisation sub :1 toevoeging van vitaminen vitaminologia sub :1 vitaminologie, leer/studie der vitaminen vitar v :1 wijnstok planten :2 (aan)schroeven, vastschroeven :bulones mal vitate = slobberende bouten vite sub :1 wijnstok :-- sarmentose = rankende wijnstok :2 schroef :-- tenditor = spanschroef :-- de pression = klemschroef :-- a metallos = metaalschroef :-- de regulation/de adjustamento/de adjustage = stelschroef :-- de securitate = borgschroef :-- cruciforme = kruiskopschroef :-- micrometric = micrometerschroef :testa/capite de -- = schroefkop :testa/capite de -- cruciforme = kruiskop (van schroef) :-- ad alettas/alas = vleugelschroef :-- a/de ligno = houtschroef :-- micrometric = microschroef :-- de compasso = passerschroef :-- perpetual/sin fin = schroef zonder einde, worm :-- dextrorse = rechtsdraaiende schroef :-- anular = ringschroef, ringbout :-- de fixation = bevestigingsschroef :-- de controlo = regelschroef :-- de Archimedes = tonmolen :-- con passo a d+ext(e)ra, -- a filetto dext(e)re = rechtse schroef :-- con passo a sinistra, -- a filetto sinistre = linkse schroef :spira/passo de -- = schroefgang :matre --, -- femina = moer :matre -- con alettas/alas = vleugelmoer :coperculo a -- = schroefdeksel :tappo/capsula a -- = schroefdop :cavilia/bulon a -- = schroefbout :forator a -- = schroefboor :clausura a -- = schroefsluiting :clave a/pro matre -- = moersleutel :fixar un cosa con --s = iets met schroeven bevestigen :serrar un -- = een schroef aandraaien :dar un torno de -- = de schroef een slag aandraaien :disserrar un -- = een schroef losdraaien :iste -- se disserra = deze schroef laat los + vitella sub :1 koekalf vitelligene adj :1 de eidooier voortbrengend vitellin (I) adj :1 van het kalf, kalfs... vitellin (II) adj :1 van de eidooier, eidooier... :membrana -- = dooiervlies vitellino sub :1 velijn, kalfsperkament, velijnpapier vitello (I) sub :1 kalf :-- neonate = nuchter kalf :-- a ingrassiar = mestkalf :corio de -- = kalfsleder :pelle de -- = kalfsvel :mercato de --s = kalvermarkt :adorar le -- de auro = het gouden kalf aanbidden :2 kalfsvlees :pectore de -- = kalfsborst :rostito de -- = gebraden kalfsvlees :testa/capite de -- = kalfskop :carne de -- = kalfsvlees :carne de -- hachate {sj} = kalfsgehakt :ficato de -- = kalfslever :costa de -- = kalfsrib :trencho {sj} de -- = kalfslapje :trencho {sj} rotunde de -- = kalfsoester :carne rolate de -- = kalfsrollade :ragout (F) de -- = kalfsragoût :bouillon (F) de -- = kalfsbouillon :croquette (F) de -- = kalfsvleeskroket :fricandeau (F) de -- = kalfsfricandeau :cotelette (F) de -- = kalfskotelet/carbonade :rostito de -- = kalfsgebraad, gebraden kalfsvlees vitello (II) sub :1 eidooier, vitellus, eigeel + vitellogenese (-esis) sub :1 vitellogenese + vitiabile adj :1 onderhevig aan bederf vitiar v :1 corrumperen, doen ontaarden :2 schaden, benadelen, bederven, FIGURATE verwennen :3 JURIDIC ongeldig/nietig maken (contract, etc.) + vitiate adj :1 bedorven :aere -- = bedorven/vervuilde lucht vitiation sub :1 het corrumperen :2 het schaden, benadeling, bederf :3 JURIDIC ongeldig/nietigmaking (van contract, etc.) viticola sub :1 wijnbouwer viticola adj :1 wijnbouw..., wijn... viticole adj :1 wijnbouw..., wijn... :cellario -- = wijnkelder :region -- = wijnstreek viticultor sub :1 wijnbouwer viticultura sub :1 wijnbouw, druiventeelt, druivencultuur + vitiligo sub :1 MEDICINA vitiligo (plaatselijk albinisme) vitio sub :1 ondeugd, slechte eigenschap, slechte gewoonte, kwaad :otio es le matre de tote le --s = ledigheid is des duivels oorkussen :un vulpe perde le pilo ma non le -- = een vos verliest wel zijn haren maar niet zijn streken :le cammino del -- = het pad der zonde :combatter --s = ondeugden tegengaan :2 ontucht :3 fout, gebrek, onvolmaaktheid :-- de construction = constructiefout :-- de fabrication = fabrieksfout :-- de pronunciation = spraakgebrek :--s celate/occulte = verborgen gebreken :JURIDIC -- de forma = vormfout vitiose adj :1 verdorven, slecht, met ondeugden behept :homine -- = slecht mens :2 gebrekkig, fout, verkeerd, slecht :circulo -- = vicieuze cirkel :rationamento -- = kronkelredenering :3 cavallo -- = weerspannig paard + vitiositate sub :1 verdorvenheid, perversiteit, slechtheid :-- de un individuo = verdorvenheid van een persoon :2 vicieus karakter :-- de un rationamento = vicieus karakter van een redenering + Vito sub n pr :1 Vitus :dansa de Sancte -- = Sint Vitusdans vitrar v :1 van ruiten/glas voorzien, ruiten inzetten, beglazen :-- un porta = een ruit in een deur zetten + vitrate adj :1 van glas, glazen, glas... :porta -- = glazen deur :armario -- = glazen kast vitree adj :1 glazen, van glas, glas... :2 glasachtig, glazig, als glas :ANATOMIA humor -- = glasachtig vocht (van oog) :ANATOMIA corpore -- = glasachtig lichaam (van oog) + vitreria sub :1 glasfabriek, glasblazerij :-- de bottilias = flessenfabriek :2 glashandel, glaswinkel :3 glaswaren, glaswerk :iste -- ha arrivate intacte = dat glaswerk is behouden aangekomen vitrero sub :1 glazenmaker :2 glasfabrikant :3 glasblazer vitriera sub :1 gebrandschilderd raam vitrificabile adj :1 verglaasbaar + vitrificabilitate sub :1 verglaasbaarheid vitrificar v :1 in glas omzetten, tot glas smelten :2 met glasachtige laag bedekken vitrification sub :1 omzetting in glas, verglazing :temperatura de -- = verglazingstemperatuur :furno de -- = verglaasoven :2 het bedekken met een glasachtige laag vitrina sub :1 etalage, winkelraam, uitstalraam :-- del pastissero = etalage van de banketbakker :material de -- = etalagemateriaal :mannequin (F) de -- = etalagepop :lampa de -- = etalagelamp :vitro de -- = etalageruit :exclaramento de -- = etalageverlichting :-- refrigerate = koelvak :2 vitrine, glazen uitstalkast :-- de tropheos = prijzenkast vitriolar v :1 met vitriool aanlengen :2 met vitriool bewerken :3 FIGURATE met vitriool werpen naar vitriolic adj :1 vitrioolachtig, vitriool... vitriolisar v :1 in vitriool omzetten vitriolo sub :1 CHIMIA vitriool, zwavelzuur :-- de plumbo = loodvitriool :oleo de -- = vitrioololie vitro sub :1 glas (stof) :-- plan polite, -- de speculo = spiegelglas :-- colorate/de color = gekleurd glas :-- a bottilias = flesseglas :-- opac/dispolite = matglas :-- irisate = geïriseerd glas :-- fumate = gerookt glas :-- infrangibile = onbreekbaar glas :-- armate = draadglas :-- plan = vlakglas :-- cuirassate/antiballas = pantserglas, kogelvrij glas :-- de securitate = veiligheidsglas, onsplinterbaar glas :-- artificial/synthetic = kunstglas :-- de berillos = brilleglas :--s a duple foco = dubbelfocusglazen :-- pressate/comprimite = persglas :in -- = in de reageerbuis :oculo de -- = glazen oog :perla de -- = glasparel :placa de -- = glasplaat :lana/watta de -- = glaswol :fibra de -- = glasfiber, glasvezel :berillos (a --) bifocal = bifocale bril :gravure (F) sub -- = ets achter glas :electrodo de -- = glaselektrode :sufflar -- = glasblazen :sufflator de -- = glasblazer :fabrication de -- = glasfabricage :fabrica de -- = glasfabriek :fabricante de -- = glasfabrikant :fabrication de -- = glasfabricage :politor de --s = glasslijper :servicio de --s = glasservies :harmonica a --s = glasharmonica :cultura in -- = vitrocultuur :fragilitate de -- = breekbaarheid van glas :furno/fornace de -- = glasoven :cultello pro -- = glasmes :lima pro -- = glasvijl :colla pro -- = glaslijm :poner sub -- = achter glas zetten :2 (drink)glas :-- a/pro bira = bierglas :-- a/pro liquor = likeurglas :tempesta in un -- de aqua = storm in een glas water :3 (voorwerp van) glas :-- de lampa = lampeglas :4 (glas)ruit, raam :-- duplic = dubbele beglazing, dubbele ramen :-- de auto(mobile) = autoruit :lavar le --s = de ramen wassen/lappen :lavator de --s = glazenwasser :rumper/fracassar un -- = een ruit inslaan/indrukken vitrose adj :1 glazen, van glas, glas... :2 glasachtig, glazig, als glas :structura -- = glasachtige structuur :substantia -- = glasachtige substantie :oculos -- = glazige ogen :aspecto -- = glazigheid :reguardo -- = glazige blik vituperabile adj :1 laakbaar, berispelijk vituperar v :1 uitvaren (tegen), tekeer gaan (tegen), schimpen (op) :2 hekelen, berispen, laken, afkeuren, gispen vituperation sub :1 heftige berisping, gisping, laking vituperative adj :1 berispend, gispend, lakend :paroles -- = berispende woorden vituperator sub :1 iemand die berispt/gispt/afkeurt/laakt vivace adj :1 (vooral van planten en lagere dieren) levenskrachtig, vol levenskracht, taai, sterk :2 levendig, opgewekt :3 discussion -- = levendige discussie :colores -- = levendige/frisse kleuren :4 MUSICA (adv) vivace, levendig vivace adv :1 MUSICA vivace, levendig vivacitate sub :1 levendigheid, gloed, vuur :2 heftigheid, onstuimigheid vivanda sub :1 spijs, eetwaar, gerecht :--s = voedsel, mondvoorraad, proviand vivandera sub :1 marketentster, zoetelaarster vivandero sub :1 marketenter, zoetelaar vivario sub :1 visvijver :2 viskaar, visbun :-- de anguillas = palingkaar vivat interj :1 vivat vive adj :1 levend :carne -- = levend vlees :aqua -- = levend/stromend water :peso -- = levend gewicht :lingua -- = levende taal :le lingua es un organismo -- = de taal is een levend organisme :esser plus morte que -- = meer dood dan levend zijn :nulle anima -- = geen levende ziel :morte o -- = dood of levend :comburer -- = levend verbranden :2 levendig :imagination -- = levendige verbeelding :interesse -- = levendige belangstelling :intelligentia -- = scherp/helder verstand :marcha {sj} -- = vlugge tred :gesto -- = levendig gebaar :movimento -- = vlugge beweging :commercio -- = levendige handel :reguardo -- = alerte blik :temperamento -- = opvliegende aard :color -- = heldere/levendige kleur :critica -- = felle kritiek :lumine/luce -- = schel/scherp licht :curiositate -- = sterke nieuwsgierigheid :discussion -- = levendige discussie + vive sub :1 levend vlees, het levende :taliar in le/al -- = in het levend vlees snijden vivente adj :1 levend :esser -- = levend wezen :materia -- = levende materie :lingua -- = levende taal :exemplo -- = levend voorbeeld :morto/cadavere -- = levend lijk :le lingua es un organismo -- = de taal is een levend organisme viver v :1 leven :placer/gaudio/joia de -- = levenslust, levensvreugde :modo/maniera de -- = levenswijze :-- secundo su medios = de tering naar de nering zetten :-- in exilio = in ballingschap leven :-- in otio = een lui leven leiden :-- su proprie vita = zijn eigen leven leiden :ille vive pro su infantes = hij leeft voor zijn kinderen :ille vive de ris con lacte = hij leeft van rijst met melk :ille vive un vita multo solitari = hij leeft een zeer eenzaam leven :2 wonen viveres sub pl :1 levensmiddelen, voedsel, proviand, leeftocht :magazin de -- = levensmiddelenwinkel :ration de -- = levensmiddelenrantsoen :pacco de -- = levensmiddelenpakket :transporto de -- = voedseltransport :manco/penuria/scarsitate de -- = gebrek aan levensmiddelen :-- de reserva = noodrantsoen + vivibile adj :1 leefbaar :un mundo -- = een leefbare wereld + vivibilitate sub :1 leefbaarheid vivide adj :1 levendig, krachtig, sterk, helder (kleur/licht) :lumine/luce -- = helder licht :colores -- = heldere kleuren :jalne -- = knalgeel vivific adj :1 bezielend, opwekkend + vivificante adj :1 opwekkend, versterkend, bezielend, inspirerend :calor -- del sol = levenwekkende warmte van de zon :gratia -- = levenmakende genade :spirito -- = bezielende geest vivificar v :1 opwekken, krachtig maken, nieuwe groeikracht geven, bezielen, nieuw leven inblazen vivification sub :1 het opwekken, opwekking, het bezielen, bezieling, het (nieuw) leven geven, levendmaking vivificator sub :1 iemand die bezielt/(nieuw) leven geeft (aan iets) vivipare adj :1 vivipaar, levendbarend + viviparitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA eigenschap van levende jongen voort te brengen vivisection sub :1 vivisectie + vivisectionar v :1 aan vivisectie onderwerpen :-- un ratto = een rat aan vivisectie onderwerpen vivisectionista sub :1 vivisector :2 voorstander van vivisectie + vivisector sub :1 iemand die vivisectie verricht, vivisector + vivo sub :1 levende :le pais/mundo del --s = het land der levenden :disparer del mundo del --s = uit het land der levenden verdwijnen :JURIDIC donationes inter --s = schenking onder levenden :2 levend vlees :trenchar {sj} in le -- = in levend vlees snijden :in -- = in vivo, in het levende organisme :3 entrar in le -- del debatto = tot de kern van de zaak komen vocabulario sub :1 vocabulaire, woordenschat, woordenlijst, terminologie :inricchir/ampliar su -- = zijn woordenschat uitbreiden :inricchimento/ampliation de su vocabulario = uitbreiding van zijn woordenschat vocabulo sub :1 woord :familia de --s = woordfamilie vocal adj :1 van de stem, de stem betreffend, stem... :organos -- = stemorganen :chordas -- = stembanden :2 vocaal, door de stem voortgebracht/uitgevoerd :musica -- = vocale muziek :concerto -- = zanguitvoering :sono -- = spraakklank vocal sub :1 PHONETICA klinker, vocaal :-- nasal = neusklinker :-- oral = mondklinker :-- assonante = assonant :-- diphthongate = gediftongeerde klinker :-- atone/mute = stomme/toonloze klinker :-- tonic/accentuate = beklemtoonde klinker :-- breve = korte klinker :-- longe = lange klinker :-- semilonge = halflange klinker :-- aperte = open klinker :-- clause = gesloten klinker :-- anterior/palatal = voorklinker :-- medie/median/central = middenklinker :-- prolongate/allongate :-- radical/thematic/del radical = stamklinker :-- initial = beginklinker :allongar/prolongar un -- = een klinker verlengen :allongamento de un -- = verlenging van een klinker vocalic adj :1 PHONETICA de klinkers betreffend, van de klinkers :alternantia -- = klinkerwisseling, ablaut :systema -- de un lingua = klinkerstelsel van een taal :quantitate -- = klinkerlengte + vocalisar v :1 MUSICA vocaliseren, vocalises uitvoeren :2 PHONETICA medeklinker in een klinker veranderen vocalisation sub :1 PHONETICA vocalisatie, overgang van een medeklinker in een klinker :2 MUSICA vocalisatie, het vocaliseren vocalisator sub :1 MUSICA iemand die vocalises uitvoert vocalismo sub :1 klinkerstelsel (van een taal/van een woord) vocaliso sub :1 MUSICA vocalise + vocalitate sub :1 MUSICA stemgebruik vocar v :1 roepen :-- per telephono = opbellen vocation sub :1 roeping (anque RELIGION), sterke innerlijke drang, aanleg, natuurlijke geschiktheid :sequer su -- = aan zijn roeping gehoor geven :prender conscientia de su -- = zich van zijn roeping bewust worden :-- artistic/de artista = kunstenaarsroeping :-- monachal/monastic/claustral = kloosterroeping :le -- de Abraham = de roeping van Abraham + vocational adj :1 mbt/van zijn roeping/aanleg vocative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :caso -- = vocatief, vocativus vocativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vocatief, vocativus voce sub :1 stem :-- del sanguine/del natura = stem van het bloed :-- interne/interior/del conscientia = stem van het geweten :-- del populo = stem van het volk, volksmond :-- de tenor = tenorstem :-- de testa/de capite = kopstem :-- sepulcral/cavernose = grafstem :-- feminin/de femina = vrouwenstem :-- infantin/infantil/de infante = kinderstem :-- angelic = engelenstem :-- human = mensenstem :-- clar = heldere stem :-- acute = schelle stem :-- rude = barse stem :-- guttural = keelstem :-- interne/interior = innerlijke stem :-- tremulante = beverige stem :-- stridente = scherpe stem :-- stentoree/de stentor = stentorstem :-- tonitruante = donderstem :-- aspere = ruwe/rauwe stem :-- sonor/musical = sonore/welluidende stem :-- alte = harde/luide stem :parlar in -- alte = hardop/luid spreken :parlar in -- basse = zacht(jes) spreken :portata del -- = stembereik :a portata de -- = te beroepen :sono del -- = stemgeluid :elevation del -- = stemverheffing :a medie -- = halfluid :a duo/tres/quatro --s = twee/drie/vierstemmig :muta/mutation del -- = stemwisseling :registro del -- = stemregister :volumine del -- = stemvolume :inflecter su -- = zijn stem buigen :inflexion del -- = stembuiging :cambiar su -- = zijn stem veranderen :elevar/altiar le voce = zijn stem verheffen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vorm :-- active/passive/pronominal = bedrijvende/lijdende/wederkerende vorm vociferante adj :1 schreeuwend, tierend, brullend, razend vociferar v :1 woedend schreeuwen, tieren, brullen, razen vociferation sub :1 geschreeuw, getier, gebrul, gescheld vociferator sub :1 schreeuwend/tierend/brullend/razend iemand, schreeuwer vodka sub RUSSO :1 wodka, vodka :-- russe = Russische wodka :-- polonese = Poolse wodka voga sub :1 het varen, het roeien, het voortbewegen :2 mode, zwang, trek, populariteit :moda in -- = heersende mode :venir in -- = in zwang/trek/mode komen :esser in -- = in zwang/trek/de mode zijn vogar v :1 varen, roeien, voortbewegen :-- super le laco = op het meer varen :-- inter vita e morte = tussen leven en dood zweven + voivoda sub :1 HISTORIA woiwode + voivodato sub :1 ambt van woiwode + volante adj :1 vliegend :trapezio -- = zweefrek :pisce -- = vliegende vis :rota -- = vliegwiel :tapis (F)/tapete -- = vliegend tapijt :subcuppa/disco volante, objecto -- non identificate, O.V.N.I. = vliegende schotel, UFO :le Hollandese Volante = de Vliegende Hollander :fortalessa -- = vliegend fort :ponte -- = gierbrug volante sub :1 vliegwiel :2 stuur (van auto) :-- sportive = sportstuur :perder le controlo del -- = de macht over het stuur verliezen :3 strook, sierstrook, volante :4 pluimbal, badmintonbal :jocar al -- = badminton spelen volapük sub n pr :1 Volapük volapükismo sub :1 volapükisme volapükista sub :1 volapükist volar v :1 vliegen :-- circa = rondvliegen :interdiction de -- = vliegverbod volata sub :1 vlucht, zwerm, troep :-- de sturnos = zwerm spreeuwen :-- de passeres = zwerm mussen :2 ARTILLERIA salvo, volle laag volatile adj :1 vliegend, kunnend vliegen :2 vluchtig (anque FIGURATE), snel vervliegend :substantias -- = vluchtige stoffen :sal -- = vlugzout :oleo -- = etherische olie volatile sub :1 gevleugeld dier :--s = gevogelte volatilitate sub :1 CHIMIA vluchtigheid + volatisabile adj :1 vluchtig, snel verdampend, snel vervliegend volatisar v :1 doen vervluchtigen, doen vervliegen volatisation sub :1 vervluchtiging, het vervliegen + vol-au-vent sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI vol-au-vent (pastei met ragoût) voler v :1 willen, wensen, verlangen :-- facer un cosa = iets willen doen :-- un cosa = iets willen :-- dicer = bedoelen voler sub :1 het willen, wil + volettar v :1 fladderen Volga sub n pr :1 Wolga volition sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA het willen, wil, wilsuiting :libertate de -- = wilsvrijheid + volitional adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA mbt/van de wil, wils... volitive adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA volitief, volitioneel, wils... :fortia -- = wilskracht :reguardo -- = wilskrachtige blik + volitivitate sub :1 wilskracht + volleyball sub ANGLESE :1 volleybal :jocar al -- = volleyballen :jocator de -- = volleyballer volo sub :1 het vliegen, vlucht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtvlucht :-- diurne/de jorno = dagvlucht :-- de altura = hoogtevlucht :-- oceanic/transoceanic = oceaanvlucht :-- transatlantic = transatlantische vlucht :-- spatial = ruimtevlucht :-- de retorno = retourvlucht :-- experimental/de proba/de prova/de essayo = proefvlucht :-- de instruction = oefenvlucht :-- de demonstration = demonstratievlucht :-- de recognoscentia = verkenningsvlucht :-- regular/de linea = lijnvlucht :-- planate = glijvlucht :-- radente = scheervlucht :-- charter (A) = chartervlucht :-- prenuptial = bruidsvlucht (van bijen) :a -- de ave = in vogelvlucht :perspectiva a -- de ave = vogelperspectief :horas de -- = vlieguren :velocitate de -- = vliegsnelheid :interdiction de -- = vliegverbod :plano de -- = vluchtplan/schema :simulator de -- = vluchtnabootser, vluchtsimulator :personal de -- = vliegend personeel :schola de -- = vliegschool :ponte de -- = vliegdek :altitude/altor de -- = vlieghoogte :2 met vliegen afgelegde afstand, vliegafstand, vlucht :-- sin scala = vlucht zonder tussenlanding :3 vlucht, troep samenvliegende vogels, zwerm :-- de aves = vlucht vogels :-- de anates = toom eenden volt sub :1 ELECTRICITATE volt volta sub :1 zwenking, gier :-- de gigante = reuzenzwaai :2 EQUITATION volte :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER etc., boog, gewelf :ossatura de un -- = ribben van een gewelf :forma de -- = gewelfvorm :-- a cupola = koepelgewelf :-- palmiforme = palmgewelf :-- cranian/cranial = schedeldak :-- de foliage = loofdak :-- spheric = kogelgewelf :-- cylindric = cilindrisch gewelf :-- anular = ringgewelf :-- inclinate = schuin gewelf :-- palatal/palatin/del palato = gehemelteboog Volta sub n pr :1 Volta voltage sub :1 voltage, spanning :-- de fuga = lekspanning :-- anodic = anodespanning, plaatspanning :regulator del -- = spanningsregelaar :transformator de -- = spanningstransformator :distributor de -- = spanningsverdeling :distributor de -- = spanningsverdeler :variation de -- = spanningsvariatie voltaic adj :1 van Volta, volta... :pila -- = voltazuil :arco -- = electrische boog, booglamp + voltairianismo sub :1 filosofie van Voltaire :2 spottende ongelovigheid voltaismo sub :1 techniek van de opwekking van elektricteit door een chemische reactie voltametro sub :1 voltameter voltampere sub :1 voltampère voltar v :1 een gewelf/boog bouwen + voltate adj :1 gewelfd, gebogen, geboogd :dorso -- = hoge rug :fenestras -- = geboogde vensters :cellario -- = keldergewelf voltear v :1 EQUITATION voltigeren + volteator sub :1 EQUITATION voltigeerder volteo sub :1 EQUITATION het voltigeren (acrobatie op galopperend paard) voltimetro sub :1 voltmeter, spanningmeter :-- digital = digitaalvoltmeter :-- electrostatic = elektrostatische voltmeter volubile adj :1 veranderlijk, wispelturig, grillig, onstabiel, labiel :persona -- = wispelturig persoon :ille es de humor -- = hij is labiel van stemming :2 spraakzaam, welbespraakt, rad van tong :3 BOTANICA slinger..., windend, slingerend :planta -- = slingerplant volubilitate sub :1 veranderlijkheid, wispelturigheid, grilligheid :2 spraakzaamheid, welbespraaktheid, radheid van tong + volucella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vedervlieg + volumetria sub :1 CHIMIA volumetrie, inhoudsmeting, maatanalyse + volumetric adj :1 volumetrisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = volumetrische analyse, maatanalyse :viscositate -- = volumeviscositeit :deformation -- = ruimtelijke vervorming + volumetro sub :1 volumemeter + volumic adj :1 PHYSICA soortelijk, volumendeel... :massa -- = volumieke/soortelijke massa volumine sub :1 volume, inhoud, omvang :-- de un bloco de petra = omvang van een blok steen :-- de un corpore = inhoud van een lichaam :-- de un sphera = inhoud van een bol :unitate de -- = ruimte-eenheid :2 omvang, hoeveelheid, grootte, volume :-- del production = produktieomvang :-- del venditas = omzet :-- del exportationes = omvang van de uitvoer :-- del traffico/del circulation = verkeersaanbod :3 volume (van stem/radio), sterkte (van geluid) :-- sonor = geluidsvolume, geluidssterkte :-- del voce = stemvolume :controlo del -- = volumeregelaar :button del controlo del -- = volumeknop :bassar le -- = het geluid zachter zetten :4 (boek)deel, band :dictionario in dece --s = tiendelig woordenboek voluminose adj :1 omvangrijk, heel dik, volumineus, lijvig (mbt boekwerk) :pacco -- = heel dik pak :libro -- = lijvig boekwerk :documentation -- = omvangrijke documentatie + voluminositate sub :1 voluminositeit, omvangrijkheid, lijvigheid (van boekwerk) voluntariato sub :1 vrijwilligerschap :2 MILITAR vrijwillige dienst voluntari adj :1 vrijwillig, uit eigen beweging, uit vrije wil :omission -- = opzettelijk verzuim :contribution -- = vrijwillige bijdrage :assecurantia -- = vrijwillige verzekering :incendio -- = brandstichting :labor/travalio -- = vrijwilligerswerk :presentar se voluntarimente = zich vrijwillig aanmelden :ceder/renunciar voluntarimente (a) = vrijwillig afstand doen + voluntarietate sub :1 vrijwilligheid :-- de un acto = vrijwilligheid van een handeling voluntario sub :1 MILITAR vrijwilliger :armea de --s = vrijwilligersleger :legion de --s = vrijwilligerslegioen + voluntarismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA voluntarisme + voluntarista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van de leer van het voluntarisme + voluntarista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA de leer van het voluntarisme aanhangend + voluntaristic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA de leer van het voluntarisme aanhangend voluntate sub :1 wil, wens, verlangen :-- popular = volkswil :-- vital = levenswil :-- ferree/de ferro/inflexibile = ijzeren wil :-- indomabile = ontembare wil :-- implicite = onuitgesproken wil :a -- = naar believen, naar goeddunken, zoveel men wil :bon/mal -- = goede/kwade wil :de bon -- = graag, met plezier, met genoegen :con le melior -- del mundo = met de beste wil van de wereld :homines de bon -- = mensen van goede wil :de mal -- = met tegenzin :isto es un question de mal -- = het is een kwestie van onwil :manco de -- = gebrek aan wilskracht :ultime -- = laatste wil(sbeschikking) :complir le -- de Deo = Gods wil doen :imponer/facer prevaler su -- = zijn wil doordrijven/opleggen :facer le -- de un persona = iemands wens vervullen :respectar le -- de un persona = iemands wens respecteren voluptari adj :1 wellustig, zinnelijk voluptate sub :1 zinnelijkheid, wellust, zingenot voluptuario sub :1 zinnelijk mens, wellusteling voluptuose adj :1 wellustig, zinnelijk :caressas -- = wellustige strelingen voluptuositate sub :1 zinnelijkheid, wellust, zingenot voluta sub :1 krul, winding, kringel, spiraal :--s de un cigarro = (rook)kringels van een sigaar :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER voluut, krul :3 ZOOLOGIA rolslak, rolschelp + volvaria sub :1 BOTANICA gewone beurszwam volver v :1 draaien, omdraaien, ronddraaien, wentelen, omkeren :-- le pagina/le folio = het blad omdraaien + volvoce sub :1 BOTANICA bolwier volvulo sub :1 MEDICINA kronkel, knoop, torsie :-- gastric = torsie van de maag :-- intestinal = darmkronkel vomer v :1 braken, uitbraken, overgeven, uitspuwen :-- sanguine = bloed spuwen/opgeven :le vulcano vome lava = de vulkaan spuwt lava/braakt lava uit :-- injurias = verwensingen uitbraken + vomere sub :1 ANATOMIA ploegschaarbeen (in neus) + vomeronasal adj :1 MEDICINA vomeronasaal vomic adj :1 braakverwekkend, braking veroorzakend :BOTANICA nuce -- = braaknoot, kraanoog vomica sub :1 MEDICINA vomica (uit een abces opgehoest vocht of bloed) vomitar v :1 braken, uitbraken, overgeven, uitspuwen :-- sanguine = bloed spuwen/opgeven/braken :-- blasphemias = godslasteringen uitbraken :-- foco = vuur spuwen :-- flammas = vlammen uitbraken :le vulcano vomita lava = de vulkaan braakt lava uit vomitator sub :1 iemand die braakt, braker vomitive adj :1 braakverwekkend, braking veroorzakend :gas -- = braakgas :pulvere -- = braakpoeder :substantia/pharmaco -- = braakmiddel :bibita/biberage -- = braakdrank vomitivo sub :1 braakmiddel vomito sub :1 braking :-- de sanguine = bloedspuwing :2 braaksel, overgeefsel vomitorio sub :1 uitgang van Romeins amfitheater vomiturition sub :1 MEDICINA vruchteloze braakpoging(en), loze braking(en) vorace adj :1 vraatzuchtig, gulzig, begerig (anque FIGURATE) :appetito -- = vraatzucht :reguardo -- = begerige blik :lector -- = lettervreter, boekverslinder :le locusta es un insecto -- = de sprinkhaan is een vraatzuchtig insekt voracitate sub :1 vraatzucht, gulzigheid :le -- del squalo = de vraatzucht van de haai :mangiar con -- = schrokken vorar v :1 verslinden, verzwelgen vortice sub :1 wervel(ing), draaikolk, maalstroom :-- de nive = sneeuwjacht :-- de vento = wervelwind :-- de impressiones = wirwar van indrukken + vorticella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vorticella vorticose adj :1 wervelend, draaiend :vento -- = wervelwind :rotar --mente = wervelen vos :1 (pron pers ) U (enk, mv), jullie :2 pron refl U (enk, mv) + voseamento sub :1 het met U en Uw aanspreken + vosear v :1 met U en Uw aanspreken vosgian adj :1 van de Vogezen Vosgos sub n pr pl :1 Vogezen vostre :1 pron poss adjec Uw, jullie :2 pron poss het/de Uwe, die/dat van jullie votante sub :1 stemgerechtigde :2 stemmer, kiezer votar v :1 plechtig beloven :2 wijden, bestemmen :3 stemmen, een stem uitbrengen :-- in favor de un lege = vóór een wet stemmen :-- in blanco = blanko stemmen :-- contra/negativemente = tegenstemmen :-- verbalmente = mondeling stemmen :machina a/de -- = stemmachine :derecto de -- = stemrecht :-- per appello nominal = hoofdelijk stemmen :-- per seder e levar = stemmen door zitten en opstaan :-- a mano levate = stemmen bij handopsteken :competente pro -- = stembevoegd, stemgerechtigd :4 voteren, aannemen, stemmen voor :-- un summa = een som voteren :-- creditos = kredieten toestaan :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp aannemen + votation sub :1 stemming :-- (per appello) nominal = hoofdelijke stemming :-- per seder e levar = stemming door zitten en opstaan :-- a mano levate = stemming bij handopsteken :-- popular = volksstemming :-- libere = vrije stemming :secunde -- = herstemming :cabina de -- = stemhokje :scheda de -- = stembriefje :local de -- = stemlokaal :poner/mitter/submitter un cosa a -- = iets in stemming brengen + votator sub :1 stemmer votive adj :1 volgens een gelofte, gelofte..., votief, wij... :CATHOLICISMO inscription -- = votiefplaat, ex-voto :CATHOLICISMO missa -- = votiefmis :ecclesia -- = votiefkerk :corona -- = votiefkroon :statua -- = votiefbeeld :lampa -- = votieflamp voto sub :1 gelofte, plechtige belofte :-- baptismal = doopbelofte :facer -- de = plechtig beloven :2 stem :-- preferential/de preferentia = voorkeurstem :-- decisive = beslissende stem :-- consultative = raadgevende/adviserende stem :le --s del electores = de stemmen van de kiezers :dar su -- a un candidato = zijn stem aan een kandidaat geven :numero de --s = aantal stemmen :paritate de --s = staking van stemmen :excesso de --s = stemmenoverschot :transferentia/transferimento de --s = stemmenoverdracht :incremento de --s = stemmenwinst :local/bureau de -- = stembureau/lokaal :derecto de -- = stemrecht :dar le -- contrari = tegenstemmen :a unanimitate de --s = met algemene stemmen :le pluralitate del --s decide = de meeste stemmen gelden :contar le --s = de stemmen tellen :contator de --s = stemmenteller :obtener tote le --s = alle stemmen op zich verenigen :sollicitar --s = lobbyen :3 stemming, het stemmen :-- individual/per appello nominal = hoofdelijke stemming :-- per seder e levar = stemming door zitten en opstaan :-- a mano levate = stemming bij handopsteken :-- secrete = geheime stemming :motivation/explication del -- = stemverklaring :-- directe = rechtstreekse stemming :-- indirecte = getrapte stemming :-- universal = algemeen kiesrecht :-- obligatori = stemplicht :scheda/bulletin de -- = stembriefje, stembiljet :abstention del -- = stemonthouding :abstiner se del -- = zich van stemming onthouden :-- de censura = motie van afkeuring :-- de fiducia/de confidentia = motie van vertrouwen + voucher sub ANGLESE :1 voucher vox populi (= le voce del populo) LATINO :1 vox populi + voyeur sub FRANCESE :1 voyeur, gluurder + voyeurismo sub :1 voyeurisme + voyeurista adj :1 voyeuristisch + vudu sub :1 RELIGION voodoo vulcanic adj :1 van Vulcanus :2 vulkanisch :cono -- = vulkaankegel :crater -- = vulkaankrater :eruption -- = vulkaanuitbarsting :cinere -- = vulkanische as :rocca -- = vulkanisch gesteente :phenomenos -- = vulkanische verschijnselen :insula -- = vulkanisch eiland :regiones -- = vulkanische streken vulcanie adj :1 van Vulcanus vulcanisar v :1 GEOLOGIA vulkanisch maken :2 TECHNICA vulcaniseren :-- cauchu = rubber vulcaniseren :apparato a/de -- = vulcaniseerapparaat vulcanisation sub :1 GEOLOGIA het vulkanisch maken :2 TECHNICA vulkanisatie vulcanismo sub :1 vulkanisme + vulcanista sub :1 vulkanist Vulcano sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Vulcanus :GEOLOGIA vulcano = vulkaan :crater de -- = vulkaankrater :bucca de un -- = mond van een vulkaan :eruption de un -- = uitbarsting van een vulkaan :-- active/in activitate = werkende/werkzame vulkaan :-- extincte = uitgedoofde vulkaan :-- dormiente = sluimerende vulkaan :-- submarin = onderzeese vulkaan :-- de fango = moddervulkaan + vulcanologia sub :1 vulkanologie + vulcanologic adj :1 vulkanologisch + vulcanologo sub :1 vulkanoloog vulgar adj :1 gewoon, alledaags, gangbaar :nomine -- de un planta = gewone/alledaagse/gebruikelijke naam van een plant :lingua -- = volkstaal :latino -- = vulgair/gesproken latijn :lysimachia -- = jodenkruid :limonio -- = lamsoor :2 vulgair, onbeschaafd, plat :expression -- = vulgaire/platte uitdrukking :manieras -- = onbeschaafde manieren :humor -- = platte humor vulgarisar v :1 vulgariseren, populariseren, tot gemeengoed maken, verspreiden :-- un scientia = een wetenschap populariseren :2 in de volkstaal overbrengen :3 vulgair/ordinair maken/doen lijken vulgarisation sub :1 vulgarisatie, popularisatie, het op grote schaal verspreiden van wetenschappelijke denkbeelden :methodo de -- = vulgarisatiemethode :obra de -- (scientific) = populair wetenschappelijk werk vulgarisator sub :1 schrijver over populair wetenschappelijke onderwerpen vulgarismo sub :1 vulgariteit, platheid, vulgair gedrag :2 vulgarisme, platte uitdrukking, uitdrukking uit de volkstaal vulgaritate sub :1 vulgariteit, banaliteit :2 vulgariteit, onbeschaafdheid, platheid, vulgair gedrag Vulgata sub n pr LATINO :1 THEOLOGIA Vulgaat, Vulgata vulgo sub :1 gewone volk, vulgus vulgo adv LATINO :1 gewoonlijk, doorgaans, in het algemeen vulnerabile adj :1 kwetsbaar (anque FIGURATE) :argumentation -- = aanvechtbare redenering :puncto -- = kwetsbare/zwakke plek :theoria -- = aanvechtbare theorie vulnerabilitate sub :1 kwetsbaarheid (anque FIGURATE) :-- de un theoria = aanvechtbaarheid van een theorie vulnerar v :1 (ver)wonden, kwetsen (anque FIGURATE) :-- le aure = het oor kwetsen :legiermente/levemente vulnerate = licht gewond :gravemente vulnerate = zwaar gewond :gravissimemente vulnerate = zeer zwaar gewond :-- le amor proprie de un persona = iemands eigenwaarde kwetsen vulnerari adj :1 wonden helend :unguento -- = wondzalf :pulvere -- = wondpoeder :balsamo -- = wondbalsem :anthyllis -- = wondklaver, wondkruid vulneraria sub :1 BOTANICA wondkruid, wondklaver + vulnerato sub :1 gewonde :-- legier = lichtgewonde :transporto/transportation de --s = gewondentransport/vervoer vulnere sub :1 wond, verwonding :-- per balla = kogelwond :-- facite per un arma a puncta = steekwond :-- superficial = oppervlakkige wond :-- anodin = onbetekenende wond :-- dolorose = pijnlijke wond :-- de gamba = beenwond :-- mortal = dodelijke verwonding :suturar un -- = een wond hechten :le -- sana/se cicatrisa lentemente = de wond gaat langzaam dicht :cicatrisation de un -- = heling/genezing van een wond vulpe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vos :-- argentee/argentate = zilvervos :-- arctic/polar = poolvos :-- femina = moervos :-- mascule = rekel :cauda de -- = vossenstaart :pilo de -- = vossenhaar :testa/capite de -- = vossenkop :chassa {sj} de -- = vossenjacht :pedica/trappa de -- = vossenklem + vulpicula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vosje + Vulpicula sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Vos + vulpiera sub :1 vossenhol vulpin adj :1 van de vos, vos(sen)..., vosachtig :muso -- = vossensnuit :BOTANICA carex/carice -- = vossenzegge :2 slim, sluw, listig, vindingrijk vulture sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gier :-- barbute = gebaarde gier vulturides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA vulturidae, gieren vulturin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gier... + vulva sub :1 ANATOMIA schaamspleet, vulva + vulvari adj :1 ANATOMIA schaam... :chenopodio -- = stinkganzenvoet + vulvaria sub :1 BOTANICA schaamkruid + vulvectomia sub :1 MEDICINA vulvectomie + vulviforme adj :1 vulviform + vulvitis sub :1 MEDICINA vulvaontsteking, vulvitis + vulvovaginal adj :1 MEDICINA vulvovaginaal + vulvovaginitis sub :1 MEDICINA vulvovaginitis